


It's Him or Your Wings

by Booksimonseesmorphine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel! Petra, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Armin is as well, Character Death, Clubbing, Dark Marco Bott, Drinking, Drinking Games, Epic Battles, Eren is a Guardian, Explicit Language, Forbidden Love, Gatekeeper!Mikasa, Hallucinations, Incubus!Jean, Jean has tattoos, Limbo, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marco's a bad ass, Nightmares, Piercings, Poor mina, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Reincarnation, Tongue Piercings, Trials, angel!Marco, nurse!Krista, shit gets real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksimonseesmorphine/pseuds/Booksimonseesmorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you had to give something up in order to keep that one person you love what would it be? Your heart, Your life..? Sorry..I'm just rambling, My name is Jean and I am an Incubus..This is the tale on how I met a certain angel that would change my life in all directions possible.The only problem is, that some directions are best if avoided..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You are Not Welcome Here.

    "Once in a cave deep in the woods there was a man who was found sound asleep. He was away from his village for a very long time..he had strength, will power, and the ability...-"

"Too bore me too tears." Jean sneered at the elder who was telling his tall tales to the little demons who wondered a bit to far from home. The Elder smiled softly at Jean as he motioned for him to come closer. 

"Come here boy." He ordered as Jean shook his head. His fangs poked out over his lower lip and his hair swaying slightly with the movement. The Elder looked at him sternly as the youngsters watched the two older men bicker. 

"Don't think so Pops." He hissed as his red tail swung slightly side to side until it wrapped around his tattooed forearm. "I'm not into your tall tales and junk." He spat after he stuck his pierced tongue out, mimicking a five year old child the was he was acting. Jean turned on his heel but shot his head back when he heard the Elder speak again.

"Now you see children, this is why you should listen to your Elder rather then be a hot head like Jean over there." The children giggled as Jean hissed again and walked off toward his home. Jean lived and served for his King, for it was the king who would send him "upstairs" to retrieve Intel on who may be joining his kind soon and in order to do so, Jean had to seduce them into speaking and that was not a hard task to take up.

  Jean _knew_ how attractive he was, whether he was in his Incubus form or in disguise as a human, he could have his target reduced to a puddle of goo in a matter of seconds and a few touches. Jean strolled on the stony black path that illuminated from the lave that slid through some of the crevices. It didn't burn his bare feet anymore, the flames of Hell were easy to get use to once you've been down there for a while. Jean was nearly to the large wooden doors when he heard someone yell from the window of the King's quarters.

"Kirstein!" Jean winced when he heard his last name being called. He knew all to well that he had done something wrong. Biting his lip slightly, he closed his eyes and faded into a cloud of black smoke. The King was always authoritative, tall, short blond hair and took his job seriously. The king was about to call for him again but Jean beat him to it. His voice coming before his body appeared.

"Your Highness" Jean knelled on one knee, his head down as his loincloth touched the ground slightly along side his tail. The king was seated on his throne of gold and "prizes" that he received from his victims. The tiled floor had a slight cold feel to in when Jean's other wise warm skin came in contact with it. Jean's head remained downwards until he heard shuffling and a slight sigh until he spoke up.

"I need your services." Jean's pointy pierced ears perked up as he glanced at his higher up through his bangs. His smirk tugging on his pierced lower lip. "There is a man that I have had my eyes on." Jean nodded to show that he was indeed listening to his orders. 

"Obviously human,I suppose?" Jean spoke up as the King shook his head "yes". "With all due respect sir.."Jean began, but had to hold his tongue when the Majesty put his hand up to silence him. Jean obeyed. 

"I need you to get information from him." The king stood up as his tail dragged slightly on the floor while he walked to the window too overlook his kingdom. "His name is Marco Bott. He's a Priest at "The Holy Walls" in Jinae." Jean looked up fully as the King turned to glare at Jean from where he knelled.  "All the information you need is in this file." He stated then with a flick of the wrist, a file appeared in mid air. "Take it, you leave tomorrow at dusk."  Jean stood up and took the file that was now in front of him.

"Yes sir!" Jean bowed his head as the King waved him off. 

"I'm counting on you Jean. Do not screw this up." The king spoke toward Jean's back as he left. Jean walked down the vast hallways as his feet echoed in the empty hall until he found his way out and back to his favorite spot. Despite being locked away in Hell,Jean had a spot that he always enjoyed. It was a cliff that hung over a huge lave pit. Sitting on his bum, he took out the folder and looked it over. Humming to himself he smiled wickedly. "Prepare yourself, Marco..A threat is comin' to your little Church." He snickered then bust into laughter as some lave rocks shot up and back down with a loud sizzle. 

                                                                                                  

 

   The next day, a bell rang loudly to signal that the sun was setting in the world above. Jean was ready and eager to find this "Marco". "Tis show time" He smirked then walked over to the gate keeper. He cleared his throat and took in a deep breath. "Gate Keeper, fair Gate Keeper open the path to the Human Realm!" Jean yelled up to the tower as the gates opened slowly away from him. The light blinded him slightly, but his eyes soon adjusted while he trotted down the auburn trail toward the Human world. However, the gate to the living was not the most easiest thing to get through. There were guardians of the gate of course. Jean groaned, he hated this part. Thankfully the Guardians we asleep or that's what Jean thought. He attempted to tip toe around them but one step to far and he was on one of there wings.

  He gasped and muttered an "oh balls.." as the "Keeper" stood up his wings spreading widely. The armor the thing wore clanked together while it stood at it's full height, dirt slipping off some of the otherwise shiny pieces. The spear the larger one had pierced into the ground to help itself up.  Jean backed up slightly, his tail literately between his legs. 

"You're kind is not welcome to cross over,Jean." The "Keeper" glared it's massive green eyes down at him, shuffling slightly to block his only way out. Jean smirked slightly trying too hide the fact that these guys scared the living piss out of him every time he'd encounter one.

"Ey, Eren! L-long time no see?" His fangs showed slightly as Eren picked up the spear and slammed it down harshly. Jean jumped out of the way just in time and ran at a fast pace between Eren's legs. Eren, "The Keeper" growled loudly as he shouted out. 

"Armin! Stop him at all costs!" Another guardian had woken up as Jean skidded to a stop. This one wasn't as big but still scared him nonetheless. Like Eren, Armin's wings spreed out and a giant hand came down toward Jean. Complaining, Jean vanished into a black smoke and ended up behind Armin, just a few steps away from his goal. 

"Better luck next time ass face!" Jean stuck his tongue out as Eren launched his spear toward Jean who was now on the ground in the "World of the living" with Eren's weapon between his legs just a fraction of an inch away from cutting into his "personal belongings."  Jean panted heavily and groaned when the spear dispersed into the air. The grass was cold and the park that he fell into was silent. 

_"That was too damn close.."_ he thought as he glanced down at his bare torso and red loincloth. With a snap of his fingers, his horns and tail vanished along with his pointy ears. Having a black hoodie on with a white wife beater and skinny black jeans on with a chain dangling slightly, Jean was a "human". All of his piercings and tattoo on his forearm stayed put. "Just one last touch and I'm good." He whispered as he reached in his back pocket for his favorite red beanie. 

"Now, time to go find Marco." He smirked slightly then walked out of the park, strutting toward the Church.  

                                                                                                    

  It didn't take him long to find the place he was looking for. Jinae was a small town with a few corner shops and the Gothic looking Church wedged in the middle. Jean hid behind a parked car as patrons flooded into the building for the last service of the day. Following a family in, he took a seat toward the back. There were so many people there, as he scanned the area, he couldn't find his target. _  
_

_"The Majesty said he was a Priest, where the hell is he?"_ He thought to himself but the process of him thinking changed when he heard the Church goers simultaneously stand and an organ play. The double doors were opened wide while a man with black hair that barely covered his ears walked in. Jean's eyes landed on this figure, he was everything that the file said.  _A bit tall, black hair, slightly tan and freckles_. That was him. It had to be. He stopped at the alter and bowed his head to show his respects. Jean suddenly felt weird when the black haired man turned around toward his "people". His eyes opened and all Jean could do was stare. His robes swayed every time he moved from one place to the other. After an hour and a half with with giving his praises and handing people bred and wine, the session was over.

_"Now's my chance.."_ He emerged from his seat while walking down the very aisle his target just strode down. Watching the man's every move as he refilled the wine, he placed it down beside his huge version of the Bible. The man sighed in contentment as Jean inched closer.  

  The Church was silent while the priest fixed a few things on the front table, shifting his weight carefully, Jean sneaked up on his prey, the sun light catching his yellow irises perfectly.  Jean gripped the priest's arm and held them behind his back after slamming his face into the table,wine spilling over the pure white cloth. The man yelped when his face made contact with the hardwood table.

"O-ouch! What was that for!?" He growled as Jean smirked from behind him, trailing his free hand down the pinned man's spine. "Who are you anyway!?" He gasped out as Jean's fingers became a bit rough the next time down. Tracing every vertebrate that poked out from his black attire.

Jean's smirk widen, his fangs showing as he leaned down to whisper into his ear. "Are you Marco Bott?" Jean already knew the answer, he just loved toying with his prey before he finished his job.

"Who wants to know?" He shuddered blushing lightly. His body wiggling under Jean's weight.  

"Jean does." Jean stated while sliding his hand around to cup one of Marco's cheeks in his hand. Forcing him to look into Jean's half lidded eyes. Marco's eyes were chocolate brown and the look on his face was _so_ fucking hot, it made Jean want to "play" with him more.

"What do you want with m-me?" He raised one of his eyebrows while Jean licked the shell of the shaking man's ear. Marco shivered under Jean once he felt the contact.  Marco squealed when he was flipped over and now facing the Incubus, his hands pinned above his head.  

"I want to reduce you into a puddle of mush first off." His eyes shimmered slightly in the setting sun's light. Marco blinked a few times and his blush got about ten shades deeper. Getting lost in his trance, Marco didn't notice Jean undoing the buttons on his robes until warm hands slid up his stomach.  Deciding to play his game, Marco panted lightly. 

"J-Jean..I find it kinda funny.." He started, that threw Jean off guard as the priest gripped his hoodie and brought him down to his level, taking Jean's ear lobe between his lips before whispering. "That our kind absolutely _hate_ each other." Jean's eyes went wide as he felt a pair of shoes kick him off and down the aisle. The Incubus landed on his shoulder and skidded some on the carpeted floor.

"Damn it..you..What the hell are you!?" He rubbed his head while Marco's robes tore open in the back to expose his expanding white angel wings . Jean watched as yellow dust came around Marco. He changed into his white tunic and glared toward him. A small light formed above his head that soon turned into a halo. 

"You tell me Incubus, why are you here?!" He yelled out from the alter. Jean got up and growled after brushing himself off.

"Figured me out that quick eh, What gave me away?" He stared the Angel down, his tail popping out from his pants and swaying slightly.

"Your kind smells dreadful for starters." Marco replied while waving his hand in front of his face. Jean bared his teeth and ran toward the Angel. In his attempt, Jean's horns and ears came back,however,he was still in his human form. Marco shifted to the left and took hold of the first thing he saw. Jean hissed while lunging at Marco who gripped a candelabra and charged toward him, meeting him half way. The Angel's weapon and the Incubus's claws made contact.

"You take that back you prissy cotton ball!" Jean spat as Marco tried to push him away for breathing room.

"Not until you stay away from _my_ church you sex machine!" Marco blushed lightly at his "foul mouth".  The two starred each other down in their battle for dominance, the candle's wax dripping on the carpet and around where they both stood while blood red wine trickled down the white table cloth and bleeding into the carpet of the once holy place. 


	2. Sweet Dreams,Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now do me a favor and do not come back for me. I will not follow. Oh, I'm keeping your beanie as collateral by the way." Marco stepped back, twirling the hat around his forefinger. Jean's hands shot up as he felt for his beanie. 
> 
> "Hey give that back!" He hissed but was ignored when Marco giggled lightly then flicked his wrist and the shattered window fixed itself. Sitting in the street in disbelief Jean spat out blood. "Dumb ass, you say you want me to leave the Church but you steal my fucking beanie." Jean grumbled and walked off into the near by woods that occupied the small town. Highly aggravated and pissed off, Jean snapped his fingers and transformed back into his Incubus form. Jean walked a few feet until he found a tree, curling into a cloud of black smoke, he appeared on the tallest branch.
> 
> ((Changed the Rating for future chapters))

  Jean's heart raced as his and the Angel's battle commenced. Moving with the grace only an angel could posses, Marco's wings outstretched and produced a powerful gust that knocked Jean on his ass. Still holding the candelabra, Marco hovered above the alter. "I'm waiting." He demanded a reply from Jean and wasn't going to take _"I don't know"_ or something in that matter. Flapping his wings some as he began to lower himself back to the ground. 

"Has anyone told you you're cute as hell when you're pissed?" Jean smirked and stood up brushing himself off. Marco's eye twitched as he shook his head, highly irritated.  

"Well, I'm about to get gorgeous." He placed his hand at his hip when the same yellow dust that he used to change himself into his true form. After a few moments, the dust disappeared and a whip was present. Jean grinned as his claws were ready for an attack as his fangs glistened from the dancing flame the candles produced. 

"Well,well aren't we the kinky type?" He winked as he disappeared into black smoke. The Angel was hyper aware of his surroundings as his eyes glanced every corner and crevice for the intruder. 

"Come out demon." Marco's hand was right above his whip, ready to use it at any given moment. His stance shifted so if he did have to run, he'd be able to quickly. 

"And if I don't?" Jean's voice echoed against the walls of the vast church. Marco jumped slightly as he tried to find where the voice was coming from, moving slightly from the alter to the pews. "I just want to play with you baby." He snickered as Marco shivered at his suggestive tone. 

"Why? Are you not aware that our kinds will and most diffidently _never_ get along?" Marco questioned as his gaze kept toward the ceiling.   _"I have a feeling that he'll appear above me and tackle me from that point. Typical Incubus"_  He thought to himself the sighed, growing impatient. "I don't have time for your games Incubus!" He yelled toward the empty pews.  

"Oh but I do." Jean smirked as he hung from the ceiling.  Marco's head snapped upwards and he backed up some so he could see Jean fully. Jean's shirt was lifted slightly, exposing his fit stomach. 

"Come down and face me like a man. That is, if you _are_ one." Marco smirked wickedly as Jean fumed at the insult. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger he sighed angerly.

"Least _I_ don't ware a dress." He winked at Marco and stuck his tongue out mocking him in his wake. Marco stomped his foot down on the hollow floor. The noise echoing on the otherwise empty walls. 

"For your information.." He stated through clenched teeth. "It's a _tunic_ , not a _dress_." Marco huffed, while Jean hung onto his beanie tightly, he rolled his eyes. Brushing off Marco's natter-of-fact tone. 

"Look this is fun and all but I just need you to come with me." Jean fell from the ceiling and landed gracefully on the carpeted floor a few feet away from his intentional target.  Walking closer, Marco backed up and eventually hit his back on the table once more. 

"No, who ever wants me can not." Marco uttered while bringing his guard down just a bit. He placed the candelabra in it's upright position before turning away from Jean. Marco pointed to the statue that hung high on the wall behind where he would stand during services.  "I belong to _him_ and _him_ only. That's what I have been told." He smiled lightly in the process of his words. Jean tilted his head to the side and ran his hand through his bangs, making sure his beanie was secure.  Marco admired his "master" and Jean leaned down, his stance resembling a lion ready to pounce. "He's a good man and-" Jean pushed off his heel and booked it toward Marco. Snapping out of his thoughts, Marco grabbed his whip and snapped it  in Jean's direction.  

"Damn it." Jean growled and thought out loud for the time being. Every moment he'd attempt to get closer, Marco just _had_ to swing his whip. Skidding to a stop, he charged toward the Angel again. 

"Why are you so persistent!?" Marco drew his weapon back at the same time Jean was beaming and running toward him.

"Cause you're mine!" Jean was now in front of Marco. His chocolate brown eyes wide as he gasped.

"Oh crap he's fast.." With no time to react, Jean tackled Marco onto the floor. Straddling his hips and pinning his arms above his head like he did a moments before. Jean leaned down, his bright yellow eyes piercing into Marco's. Both men were panting as the silence finally fell over the noisy Church.

"Now that I have your attention."  He cleared his throat and kept his grip. Marco tried to escape but it was meaningless. "For some reason, my King wants you. Why I don't know, but seeing as your clearly not a human." Jean looked Marco up and down raising his eye brows slightly. "This mission just got about ten times harder."  Jean noticed Marco's wings spread while he sat on his hips. "Hey, Marco?" Jean questioned as he leaned forward slightly brushing himself against Marco.

"W-what?" He breathed out and blushed slightly. Noticing this, Jean drew his attention away from the wings and focused on the Angel's facial expressions. 

"Are your wings sensitive?" He smirked while Marco's eyes went wide. 

"Don't you dare." He hissed in his struggle to break the Incubus's grip.

                                                                                                

 

   Shifting both of Marco's hands into one of Jean's, he dragged his fingers down the soft white feathers that protruded from Marco's back. 

"Please don't.." Marco begged, however, this just egged Jean on more. 

"Begging hm?" Jean snickered and leaned down toward Marco's face, their lips nearly touching while Jean's fingers assaulted Marco's silky white wings. Panting heavily Marco blushed and looked away, biting his lip hard. 

"I-I'll make you a deal, j-just please..ah..s-stop!" Marco moaned out as Jean withdrew his hand. His pointy ears perking up as he gestured Marco to continue. "I'll tell you w-whatever you want just stop, touching them." Jean's hand rested on Marco's chest, his red tail wagging slightly behind him. The incubus moved forward and settled for kissing the Angel's neck again.  

"I may take you up on that, however, is it a problem if I want to mess around with an innocent cutie like you?" Jean breathed against Marco's neck as he shivered slightly from under him. 

"Y-yes it is.." Marco's face was red as he attempted to keep himself from getting too "worked up".

"The reason for that is? C'mon I know it won't hurt to mess around for a little hmm?" Jean kissed Marco's neck then bit into it lightly but hard enough to leave an angry red mark. Letting him have his way, Marco thought of a way to get free. Thinking back to moments before, he smirked slightly. Jean worked up Marco's neck and up his jaw.

"J-Jean?" Marco whimpered and  arched his back. Pressing his body into Jean's. "I..I want my hands back, wouldn-"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for the innocent act again." He got up and stared down at him. "Nice try." He closed his eyes and shook his head. Marco squeezed his eyes shut as Jean felt a cold breeze under his thighs and noticed Marco was behind him, wrapping his whip around Jean's neck like a leash and binding his hands with a golden rope. "You bastard! How-"

"Maybe you shouldn't drop your guard so easily when an attractive angel is present." Marco jerked his whip back chocking Jean as he fell forward.

"That was playing dirty! Ugh, we had a deal!" Jean yelled, growling loudly at the sneaky angel in front of him. Marco shook his head and strolled in front of the Incubus.

"Not dirty, I was playing fair. Now for pay back." Marco bragged, standing behind Jean, his tail slightly off the ground. "Tell me,Jean." Marco leaned down as Jean attempted to get  away.  "is your tail sensitive?" Jean moved his tail away from Marco's reach. 

"No it's not." He lied it was just as as as Marco's wings. Marco reached down and grabbed Jean's shirt. Getting in his face so he'd be sure he was listen this time. 

"Leave. Or I'll seek the Gate Guardians to come find you." Marco sneered as Jean snorted. Raising one of his black eyebrows. Marco looked at the man in front of him questionably. 

                                                                                             

 "You really think they'll come for someone like you? You're nothing compared to them." He snapped at the same time Marco frowned then looked to the side. 

"Maybe you're right, but still." Marco lifted off the ground and pulled Jean with him.  Bringing his arm back, Marco grunted and threw Jean toward the stain glass window. 

"Shit, are you crazy?!" Jean flew through the glass window and landed on the street. Colorful glass shards spread out around him. Marco placed one foot on the ledge of the broken window while leaning in. His whip and golden rope disappeared, unbinding Jean as he rubbed his neck.  

"Now do me a favor and do not come back for me. I will not follow. Oh, I'm keeping your hat as collateral by the way." Marco stepped back, twirling the hat around his forefinger. Jean's hands shot up as he felt for his beanie. 

"Hey give that back!" He hissed but was ignored when Marco giggled lightly then flicked his wrist and the shattered window fixed itself. Sitting in the street in disbelief Jean spat out blood. "Dumb ass, you say you want me to leave the Church yet you steal my fucking beanie." Jean grumbled and walked off into the near by woods that occupied the small town. Highly aggravated and pissed off, Jean snapped his fingers and transformed back into his Incubus form.  He walked a few feet until he found a tree, curling into a cloud of black smoke, he appeared on the tallest branch. Starring out at the moon deep in thought. 

"The dude is stubborn and can see what I'm about to do before I do it." Jean sighed highly angered at the fact that he couldn't get his target. He ran his hand through his hair and sulked when he didn't feel his beanie.

"Hey looks to me someone needs a hand." Came a voice from a branch. Jean jumped out of his thoughts as he looked up, squinting his eyes a bit to get a better view.

"Connie?" He asked "What are you doing here?" Connie was like Jean, an incubus but not as talented. He was more intellectual when it came to hunting down targets and taking them out in silence whereas Jean enjoyed to "play" with his before he finished.  Connie shifted his weight downwards and landed on the same branch Jean was seated on.

"The Majesty sent me to see how things were going with that guy. But by the looks of it," Connie absentmindedly took a piece of glass of of Jean's shoulder. "You got your ass handed to ya." 

"It's not that I'm just confused. Why would our King want an Angel..?" Jean pondered as Connie drew his brows together. 

"You're target is an Angel?" He questioned as Jean nodded. 

"An Angel that knows how to fight and play dirty." Jean whined as his cheeks turned red slightly. Embarrassed that he couldn't get Marco on his first try. 

"Have you tried entering his dreams?" Connie pressed while picking at the branch. Jean perked up and slapped Connie on the shoulder. 

"That's it! Why didn't I think of that in the first place?" Jean shrugged and got up from his seat. "Thanks man I'll be going, tell the Highness that "Marco" will be joining us soon." with a nod Connie vanished as did Jean. 

                                                                   

  Jean walked back toward the Church, grumbling still at the loss of his favorite hat. The atmosphere felt different now that him and Marco weren't fighting. Remaining silent, he waited in the street for Marco to show up. _"Why did he take my hat?"_ Jean wondered as he scanned the church for a certain angel to appear. "Where do you hide away at night?" He whispered just as he expected, shimmering yellow dust emitted from the roof of the church. Jean shuffled backwards toward a small shop settled by the road. "Found ya." The Incubus acknowledged the fact that he most likely will be found out soon. The Angel had a weird sixth sense that could spot him from where he sat on top of the cross.

 Jean moved toward the side of the Church, determined to invade the innocent man's dreams as he climbed. Marco was sitting on the cross, deep in thought as the night's breeze shifted his hair slightly along side his tunic. His wings weren't outstretched and violent like they were earlier. Jean peered over the roof, training his ears to hear if the Angel would say anything.

He did.

"What did that Incubus want with me anyway..?" He sighed and pulled out Jean's red beanie, seeing the Angel doing so made Jean growl lowly. "He was awfully cute..But I know I can't do anything about this..I could get us in trouble." Jean blushed slightly and shifted forward slightly. Keeping his movements as quite as he progressed.  "Plus.." Jean stopped when Marco spoke up again. "The only reason I stole his hat was so I could see him again..I truly do hope I wasn't to rough or I hurt him.." Marco ducked his head down in shame. "It's been a while since I felt this way.." He sighed happily, picking the dust off of Jean's hat while Jean was at a loss for words. 

_"You've got to be kidding me..He acted all bad ass..but he's actually just a big softy? Oh, you are so getting it now."_ Jean sneered in his mind when Marco stood up and waved his hand in a circle in front of himself. Jean ducked, trying to stay out of the Angel's peripheral vision. A puffy white cloud formed and Marco climbed into it, getting comfortable as he wiggled some. 

"I'll check in tomorrow morning..Good night sir.." Marco smiled up at the stars as one went flying across the cloudless sky above, he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful rest.

Or so he thought.

Climbing over the roof to where the cloud hovered just over the Church's roof, Jean stared down at Marco. A wicked grin playing on his face as he placed one of his hands over Marco's forehead. "Sweet Dreams,Marco." He snickered and tapped into Marco's most darkest sexual desires. 

  _"M-Marco.." Jean whimpered as the Angel crawled on all fours toward the Incubus who was practically begging for attention.  Landing between Jean's legs, Marco's hands roamed over the incubus's toned body. Biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, Marco kissed up Jean's neck and bit into it. Moaning slightly, Jean wrapped his arms around the Angel's neck, sweat running down his brow slightly. "J-Jean..I..I" Jean shut him up by pulling him down and planting a heated kiss upon Marco mouth. "I'm..all..mmph..yours do as y-you please.." He muttered between kisses and moans. Shivering with arousal, Marco nodded eagerly while sucking on Jean's lower lip, grinding his ass down on Jean's erection.  Gasping heavily, Jean rubbed himself against Marco for more friction, his tail slid from beneath him and wrapped around Marco's muscled arm. "J-Jean..ah..oh god.." Jean kept moving his hips and digging his nails into Marco's shoulders, gripping tightly he-"_

"Oh geez!" Marco woke up in a sweat and glared around his surroundings. Looking down at his tunic, he blushed redder then Jean's tail and horns...Groaning and covering his face with his hands, Marco fell back into his cloud. Embarrassment playing on his face. "Stupid Incubus..I _will_  get you back."  Jean peered over his shoulder as he laughed evilly on his way back to the woods. Pulling his beanie back onto his head as the sun raised over the horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't feeling to well these past two days,so have an update tehe. Thank you everyone for the readings,bookmarks,comments, and Kudos It means a lot! This story was inspired by a cute blog on tumblr. Speaking of that, if you have any questions/comments, you may ask and or follow me on Tumblr. The name on there is the same as it is on here:  
> Booksimonseesmorphine


	3. Turning the Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biting his bottom lip Marco sighed and shook his head. “I was told to stay away from your kind..but I can’t help it..” Marco slid his hands up Jean’s toned chest to his neck. Looking him in his golden orbs. 
> 
> “Huh, funny thing is...” He leaned in once more and placed his lips on Marco’s before withdrawing and continuing his statement. “I was ordered the same. Give you to my master and nothing more. Looks to me that the tables have turned.” Jean whispered while looking into the Angel's brown eyes.

  The next morning Jean emerged from the woods in his human attire. Black skinny jeans, a button up black shirt and converse sneakers. Finishing his look off with his red beanie he had stolen back from the sleeping angel that night.

After a few strides, he popped into the busy town. The streets were littered with people. Banners hung vividly in the streets above the townsfolk who walked back and forth from shop to shop. Jean a tad out of place knowing that his outfit resembled "bad news" in this otherwise happy place.

Doors to the small buildings were open and the smell of freshly baked cinnamon rolls made it's way into Jean's nose. Taking a deep inhale Jean sighed and shivered at the stench. He loved cinnamon and didn't remember the last time he had it. _"Gotta grab some on my way back..Wonder if Marco likes-Whoa, no no no. Jean he's your target for the king...not your next date."_ Shrugging the thought off, he hiked toward the church.

Passing patrons that sat while drinking coffee or tea, he had found the church a few blocks ahead. The building was truly a sight to see, it looked different in the sunlight. It consisted of off colored grey bricks, stain glass windows and painting the sidewalk as he walked on every other color presented on the concrete.

Jean's mind was torn away from the scenery when a familiar figure came from inside the church and down the stairs to a table set up. The table was filled to the brim with sweets and regular food, condiments and drinks were present on a separate table. Marco smiled at everyone who passed as he handed out brochures about the church to individuals and families who would walk by.

The sun hit his face perfectly, showing his dark skin and freckles present on his cheeks with a light pink tint. Jean couldn't help a blush from creeping up on his face as he placed a hand over his chest and whispered  _" Be still my beating heart."_

The Angel was sporting jeans and a form fitting white t-shirt and sneakers. Jean’s mouth began to dry up and he stopped walking to take in the sight of Marco.

“Marco! so glad to see you!” Jean peered at a slightly taller male with buzzed blond hair and bushy sideburns. He was wearing a red shirt and jeans along side a messenger bag draped over one of his shoulders.

“Good morning Thomas! It’s always good to be here. Are you staying for a while?” Marco asked with that innocent smile he always had planted on his face.

“Yes, but I have a news from the _“owner”._ Thomas nodded toward the Church as Marco followed his gaze then back to the male that was in front of him, knowing quite well what Thomas was talking about.

“Alright, do you want to talk here or in the chapel?” Marco asked as Jean stayed where he stood,looking at a nearby table to make it look like he wasn't eavesdropping.

“Right here is okay, he just said make sure you look out for _pests_ and _other things_.” Thomas winked at Marco as he nodded once again.

“Yes, tell him everything will be cleared by tonight.” Thomas smiled and gave Marco a handshake.

“I’ll pass on the information. Stay safe Marco.” and with that the conversation ended.

                                                                                                       

  Jean smiled contently as he thought up a strategy to totally mess everything up whatever the Angel was planning. Screwing other people's plans is his second best skill next to being drop dead attractive.  

"D-do you need any help sir?” came a female voice from beyond the table Jean was admiring. Flustered and dressed nicely, she had black hair that was tied into low pigtails and big brown eyes.  Jean shook his head slowly. 

“No thank you princess, but that outfit is very becoming of you.” Jean looked up at her through his lashes as her blush got deeper.

“T-thank you.” She stuttered, Jean smirked as he eyes began to shimmer, sending the girl in an hypnotized state.

“Wanna do me a favor?” He smirked again, showing his teeth and watching the girl’s every move. He was confident when it came to this skill that most Incubus have, however, it’s hard to master and keep a target most of the time. The girl nodded as Jean hummed his response.

“Mm,good, now go to the church over there and get the priest's attention, then spill something on him so he has to go inside. Understand?”   Jean’s eyes widened some as he felt in full control of her body.

“Yes sir..” She approved then trailed off to go through with his plan against her will. The girl made her way to the stand where Marco and some choir boys were helping cook for the public. She was in front of the table as Jean watched her from afar. Marco turned to look at her and smiled.

“Hey Mina, how are you?” He asked as she smiled back and said that she was fine.

“May I have a soda please?” Marco nodded as he went over to the cooler to grab her order.  ****

“Sure, it’s $.50.” He stated as they traded, money for beverage. Mina looked down then back up at the priest. “Something wrong?” He asked as she shook her head _“yes”_. Cocking an eyebrow Marco watched her carefully.

“As embarrassing as it is, I-I just got my nails done and didn't want them to break..Do you mind opening this for me?” Marco chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Is that all? You could have asked silly.” He took the can from her and pushed the tab down. The liquid went every where as Marco blushed and Mina tried not to giggle.

“Oh geez, I’m so sorry!” Mina called as Marco laughed lightly, his white shirt now sporting a long brown streak down the middle.

“No worries, I forgot I dropped that one earlier.” He lied to make her feel better about the situation. “Here’s a fresh one, I’ll be back..” He trailed off as Jean broke his control on Mina and followed Marco close behind. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. The Choirboys looked at her puzzled.

“How did I get here?” She asked herself then looked over at her stand. “Wonder where that man went?” She shrugged and walked off back to her post.

                                                                                                        

********

Marco strolled to his office to retrieve a fresh shirt as he tore the ruined one off his shoulders in one swift movement. “I love her to death but seriously..Ugh” Marco shook his head at his soiled shirt and sighed heavily while reaching in the opened closet for a fresh one.

Leaning on the door frame, Jean appeared on the other side of the open door. Waiting in silence for Marco to shut it and find him starring. Shutting the wooden door he jumped back and squealed. “Oh goodness how did- _you!_ ” He growled and reached for a pair of scissors on his desk.

“Whoa their vicious, calm your halo.” Jean put his hands up in defense smirking to himself. “I just came to talk honest.” He extended his hands toward Marco as he shook his head.

“You entered my dreams last night!” He blushed at the remembrance of his dream from the night before.

“Dreamin’ bout my sweet ass right?” Jean smirked as the Angel looked away with a slight pissed off expression on his face.  ****

“What do you want Incubus?” He asked as Jean quirked an eyebrow. Looking Marco up and down then licking his lips. Marco blushed profusely and slid his shirt on.

“Aw, you’re no fun, I was enjoying the view.” Jean walked over to where Marco was standing until he began to back up.

“Thank you but maybe you’ll learn not to..to.”Marco’s voice became lost when Jean was in his face while pinning him to the desk. His hands were placed on either side of the Angel’s hips.

“To what?” He whispered, Marco could feel Jean’s breath on his lips as his blush increased.

“D-damn you for toying with me.” Jean slide his hands from the desk and onto Marco’s hips.

“That’s not what you were saying last night.” Smirking widely enough to show his fangs, Marco’s eyes widened.

“You eavesdropped on my conversation with myself!? And you...stole your...beanie..back..” He began to yell but his voice soon died down when he realized that Jean obviously didn't care. The Incubus leaned in and started kissing up Marco’s neck, trailing his way to the Angel’s ear and whispering.

“Oh, shut up and admit it. You missed me and you know it.” Marco gasped lightly as he felt Jean tug on his ear lobe.

“A-and so what if I did? It doesn't mean anything to you, you’re just a sex demon. ” Marco breathed out as Jean pulled back, a small whimper came from Marco’s lips when contact was gone.

“Never said anything about that, maybe I missed you too, but you seem awfully set on _“ridding me from your holy place.”_ Jean withdrew his hands so he could do the air quotations in front of Marco.  ****

Biting his bottom lip Marco sighed and shook his head. “I was told to stay away from your kind..but I can’t help it..” Marco slid his hands up Jean’s toned chest to his neck. Looking him in his golden orbs.

“Huh, funny thing is...” He leaned in once more and placed his lips on Marco’s before withdrawing and continuing his statement. “I was ordered the same. Give you to my master and nothing more. Looks to me that the tables have turned.” Jean whispered while looking into the Angel's brown eyes.  ****

Marco gazed down at the carpeted floor and away from Jean, deep in thought and worrying his lip between his teeth. Jean placed his finger and thumb under Marco’s chin, bringing his eyes upwards to make eye contact. 

"What’s wrong?” He asked as Marco’s eyebrows drew together.

“J-Jean what if we get caught?” He asked in a hushed voice. Jean smiled at his Angel and shook his head reassuringly. 

“No one’s going to hurt you babe, I promise.” He placed a gentle hand on Marco’s cheek, stroking his thumb on his warm skin. “As long as I’m here, no one will hurt you.”Marco leaned into the touch as he smiled warmly.

 

****

****

  “Same goes for you..” Marco trailed off as he laid his head upon Jean’s shoulder. Stroking his soft black hair, Jean grinned.

“Good. Glad we see eye to eye. Now about the chit-chat..” Jean remembered as Marco’s muffled groan emitted from Jean’s neck. The Angel lifted up his head, a frown was present on his freckled face.

“I don’t understand, what does the King of the Incubus and other hell demons want with an Angel?” Marco questioned as Jean shrugged.

“Might as well ask, come on we ca-”

“Why can’t he come up here himself?” Marco inquired while rubbed his sides. Jean sat on the desk and pulled Marco down with him. Placing him by his side as Marco's head returned to it's previous spot.  

“That's a good question, hmm..” Jean pondered out loud. “Not sure, but hey, don’t you have a table to run?” Jean looked over at the sleepy Angel, his eyelids growing heavy. 

"The kids can handle it for a bit..Just stay and cuddle with me?" Marco begged as the Incubus giggled softly. His hold on the Angel never faltering.

"Of course, anything for you... _My_ angel." He leaned over and brushed the strands of hair away from Marco's eyes to plant a soft kiss on the boy's temple.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! :D Thanks beyond for the Kudos, comments,bookmarks and readings! (Also for a short Chapter, next one will be long I promise!)  
> Have any questions/comments? Ask or follow me on Tumblr!  
> Booksimonseesmorphine.


	4. A Pinch of Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marco-oh..you're asleep..at your desk...again." Thomas trailed off as he sighed lightly, walking over to the priest's closet to grab a blanket. Jean peered into the window and watched as Thomas made his way back to the sleeping Angel to cover him up "Taking a nap during Community day and at three in the afternoon is unlike you..hope you're not getting sick.." He spoke up again and made his way to the door, giving Marco a small smile before leaving again. 
> 
> Jean appeared in front of Marco and pouted. "Better not be getting sick-Wait can Angels even get sick?" Jean thought before itching his head and fixing his beanie."

_Marco smiled lightly as he awoken on his soft cloud. It was most likely the puffiest cloud in the entire kingdom of Heaven. The sun was so warm and Marco loved to wake up to the children messing around near by._

_He stretched his limbs as his wings spread out wide, the soft white feathers rustling in the wind. Marco stood up after straightening out his crinkled tunic. Stepping off his cloud, he heard a female voice approach him from above._

_"Good morning Marco!" She beamed while floating down to his level. She was shorter then him with beautiful auburn hair. She sported a tunic like Marco's however, it covered her chest unlike his. Marco smiled warmly at the young angel as he bowed his head in respect._

_"Good morning to you too Petra, what brings you here?"  Marco asked as Petra reached in her messenger bag to pull out a small scroll, wrapped up in a golden ribbon, Marco recognized it almost immediately._

_"Father has a special assignment for you today, he'd like to see you as soon as possible." She stated while handing the parchment to Marco._

_"Oh really? Wow! Better not keep him waiting!" Marco giggled as did Petra. It's been a while since Marco received a direct order from the Father himself. The angel has been down to Earth plenty of times, just to bring up those who were ready to "pass on through the golden gates."_

_"This must be super important if Father is sending Petra." Marco thought to himself as Petra offered him a smile then left for the time being. Petra was his favorite messenger and one of the utmost important one of the entire messenger crew._

_"Good luck brother Marco!" She encouraged as Marco made his way toward the Kings castle._

_The way to the palace was like being stuck in paradise. The weather was never rainy, not a single dark cloud loomed over the Holy Kingdom. Marco loved it here and everyone loved him just as much._

_"Marco!" The Angel's head turned around as he giggled. A small angel named Maria came running toward him, her smile was as beautiful as Heaven itself while her brown curls bounced against her back._

_Marco knelled down and out stretched his arms for her to jump into comfortably. Maria was about six years old when she passed, she had a terrible case of  pneumonia and didn't make it in time to the Doctors._

_Marco was there to bring her home and promised her an afterlife of nothing but happiness and comfort. Marco loved this little girl like she was his own, ever since he brought her back with him._

_"Maria! How are you this morning?"  He picked her up and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She giggled and put her small hands on his cheeks, squishing them together as she did so._

_"I'm good do ya wanna play today?" She inquired as Marco fought with himself but fell into her trap and agreed.  
_

_"Shure, I'll pway wif ya." He stated while Maria erupted in laughter. The little one still had her hands squishing Marco's freckled cheeks._

_"Marco sounds funny!" She threw her head back and continued to laugh. Marco gave her a look that stated simply "Please-let-go-of-my-cheeks" .Seeing this, she implied and let go._

_"Any ideas sweetheart? Hopscotch? Jump rope-?  Marco asked as she nodded._

_"Hopscotch, Hopscotch!" She beamed and wiggled in Marco's arms._

_"Alright, alright hopscotch it is." Marco bent down and placed her gently on the ground. Sighing calmly, Marco closed his eyes and put his hands up in front of him. Maria loved whenever he did this, even though it was nothing merely compared to his true power. The clouds around her dissipated and reveled a small board with numbers painted on them._

_The little girl squealed with_ _excitement and hopped where she stood while Marco opened his eyes to examine his work._

_"Ready?" He asked as the little girl jumped up and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the board._

_"Me first me first!" She smiled then began to hop on the squares, they became bright every time her tiny feet landed on one._

_"Alright, my turn." Marco started off and landed on a number. They were having a pretty good time until a voice rumbled beside them_

_"Ah, Entertaining our little Maria are we?"  The Father was standing on a cloud as Marco knelled to show his respect._

_"Sir, I apologize I was-"_

_"No need, Marco mind coming with me for a moment?" He asked as Maria pouted. Marco turned to her to give her a hug while promising that he'd come back. She nodded and went off to play with the other children._

_"Sir." He bowed his head as the King smiled lightly and lifted his hand._

_"No need for formalities, Marco, come with me boy, we need to speak about your next assignment."  The men followed each other as they made their way to his palace._

_"There is a church nestled in a small town named Jinae. I need you to protect it from a current threat." They both ended up in his shiny white and yellow castle in the sky. Marco observed the foyer as the Majesty continued his words after taking his seat on his throne."  The King of the Incubus is thinking about recruiting innocent souls to corrupt them into doing his biding. Make sure he does not take anyone from that Church. Protect it at all costs. You shall leave today."_

_"Yes sir!" Marco bowed his head once more then turned on his heel to leave._

_"One more thing, before you leave." The King stated as Marco looked at him over his shoulder. "Stay away from his minions, you know how they function."_

_Marco nodded and left the palace, getting ready for his mission ahead. Marco smiled lightly when he saw Maria playing with the other kids, but something felt off. Something about the children was bothering Marco._

_"What the..?" He squinted as he saw the others ripping little Maria's wings apart. Feathers spreading everywhere as she screamed in pain. Marco gasped and ran over to her until the children all turned around and pointed to him. Blood seeped from their fingers, faces, eyes and poor Maria's back._

_"You're next." They stated with blood red irises and black sclera.  Marco shook his head and moved backwards as they pursued forward. His heart began to pound against his rib cage while he tripped over his own two feet, thus falling on his behind._

_"No..!" He panted as the children reached for his wings. Marco let out a petrified screech while they shredded his wings apart. All Marco could see was someone smirking behind them as they did the monster's biding. He shut his eyes-_

\------------

  "No make it stop!" He shot up and headbutt Jean in the face. Marco was trembling in Jean's arms as blood ran down Jean's chin and onto his shirt. 

"Holy shit Marco! Don'y scare me like that!" Jean yelled as Marco sobbed, gripping Jean's button up tightly. "Dammit it I think you broke my nose.." Jean stated while gripping his nose with one of his free hands.  

Marco panted heavily as sweat dripped down from his brow and his eyes bugged, he was in a state of shock as Jean shook him slightly.

"Ey, wake up! C'mon Marco!" He patted his cheek and the visions of his wings getting torn apart played in his head once again. Marco's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Jean became frightened.

 "Fine, wanna play that way.." Jean laid Marco down on his desk as he made his way to the bathroom to retrieve a cold paper towel. Jean drew his hand back then placed the damp towel on his forehead. Knitting his brows together, Jean stroked Marco's black locks and sighed. 

"Father Marco, are you here?" Jean's pierced ears twitched as a knock came from the opposite side of the door. Quickly and silently, Jean rolled Marco off of the desk and placed him in his leather chair. Attempting to make the scene look as normal as possible. 

"Shit." He grumbled then vanished as the man from earlier came inside the office. 

"Marco-oh..you're asleep..at your desk...again." Thomas trailed off as he sighed lightly, walking over to the priest's closet to grab a blanket. Jean peered into the window and watched as Thomas made his way back to the sleeping Angel to cover him up

"Taking a nap during Community day and at three in the afternoon is unlike you..hope you're not getting sick.." He spoke up again and made his way to the door, giving Marco a small smile before leaving again. 

Jean appeared in front of Marco and pouted. _"Better not be getting sick-Wait can Angels even get sick?"_ Jean thought before itching his head and fixing his beanie.  Shaking the thought off, Jean remembered something from earlier. "Marco called out for someone to make something stop..Was he having a nightmare?" Jean whispered to himself as the Angel shifted some in hie seat.

"Maybe if I just.." Jean leaned over and placed his hand on Marco's head. "Gotta help some how..right..?" He closed his eyes and drifted into Marco's dreams.

\---------- 

_Jean was in the middle of an empty field as his human appearance dissipated. He was now in his true form as he walked forward. Glancing around, he began to sense something wrong with this dream. Jean stopped when he noticed a dark figure with wings standing a few feet away._

_"Marco?" He whispered as the figure turned around, his right eye was missing and he had a wicked smile on his face._

_" Jean..Help me.." He chocked out as his wings fell from his back, landing in a dust pile on the ground. Jean backed up and blinked a few times._

_"The fuck is wrong with this.." He whimpered as the Angel turned around fully. His dark hair swayed in the wind, his tunic was gone and replaced with ripped black jeans. He was shirtless and had scares everywhere. His eye was stained red as he smirked._

_"Marco is gone because of you.." The figure stated as Jean backed up some. He was trying to calculate the right time to book it out of this death trap._

_"You're lying. Why are you even here?" Jean asked as Marco's twin smiled at Jean, looming over him while the faced each other._

_"Time is running out for him, pretty soon," The figure vanished then was present in front of Jean's face. "He'll be labeled a fallen Angel and will end up like me. Banished from Heaven due to the fact that he fucked around with an Incubus. You do know the punishments if you two get caught correct ?"_

_Jean stopped in his tracks, he had not known about the repercussions. The Incubus knitted his brows together as Marco's Dark twin pinned him to the dead grass._

_"It's all your fault. Thanks to you, I can't go home." Marco's expression twisted as Jean laid there and watched._

_"The hell are you..?" Jean gasped out as the dark version of Marco gripped Jean's throat tightly. Struggling to breathe, Jean attempted to pry his hands away from his windpipe._

_"I'm what your master wants. What he needs.." He fumed while Jean's vision began to slip. "It never ends...nor will it ever." The tightness became worse and Jean blacked out, completely slipping from Marco's nightmare._

_\---------_

  The Incubus landed on his ass, he was back in his human clothing and panted heavily. Marco was still asleep and didn't move a muscle. Springing to his feet, Jean ran over to Marco and shook him awake. "Hey, hey c'mon! Marco!" Jean called out as Marco groaned. Picking his head up and placing a hand on the side of his skull. 

"J-Jean, why are you yelling?" Marco asked while Jean starred at the man, his eye wide and his hands trembling. 

"Marco, listen. One. you have a hard head and two did you have a nightmare a few moments ago?" Jean watched as Marco rubbed his eyes, tying to remember if he in fact did or did not. 

"I dunno..honestly."He yawned and tucked his head in between his elbow and forearm. Jean became irritated and growled, striding over to where Marco sat. 

"Dude I entered your shit storm or a dream. Look I-" Jean started until Marco interrupted. 

"You what?! Seriously again? Jean that was so-"

"Will you shut it and listen. Marco, I honestly think there is something _else_ going on besides you going to have a calm talk with my Master." Jean placed his hands on The Angel's shoulders, trying to keep his attention was easier said then done. 

"I am listening, I'm just sleepy is all,what time is it anyway?" Jean blinked then turned to the suspended clock on the otherwise plain walls.

"Holy shit, it's almost seven..how? When Thomas came in it was three,I went into your dream afterwards..Was I seriously stuck in there for four hours..?" Jean's hands went toward his head as he paced the small office. "This is bad...Really bad." He trailed off as Marco began to nod off again.

"Why are you fussing..Do you need a shot of caffeine? Some coffee?" Marco offered,however,Jean ignored him. Jean grumbled and groaned while Marco got up and made his way to the door. Noticing his sudden movements, Jean followed behind.

"H-hey where are you going?!" He asked to Marco's back. Sighing lightly, Marco opened the Churches doors and walked outside. 

"Coffee shop. They have amazing cinnamon rolls of you want one." Marco gestured to the small shop across the way. The same one Jean had hoped to go to after he was finished his assignment. Giving himself a face-palm, Jean made his way over until he walked side by side with the Angel. 

"Fine, but afterwards, we need to figure out what to do." Marco stopped them and placed his hands on Jean's narrow shoulders.

"Will you relax? Jeez, it was just a nightmare it's no big deal. Just indulge me in coffee and I'll take you to my favorite spot." Marco smiled sweetly to Jean as he melted into his warm touch upon his shoulders.

"A-alright, sorry..c'mon, I'm starving." Jean giggled halfheartedly while Marco's hands slipped from his shoulders and one found refuge in Jean's opened palm. Offering him a soft squeeze while they opened the door to the Cafe. 

\--------

  Fresh coffee was brewing as the boys walked in, taking a deep breath, Jean sighed at the familiar scent. The Cafe was small and dim, it had a homey feel to it and the hard wood floors were littered with wooden chairs and metal tables. "What would you like?" Marco glanced over the menu before speaking. Pondering, Jean leaned his head on Marco's shoulder. 

"What's the best?" He asked while Marco pointed to a picture and smiled lightly. 

"Most likely the Belgian Cream with chocolate and cinnamon dust." The Angel looked at the cashier and grinned, she immediately knew what he wanted by his reaction.  

"What size?" She asked while Marco spoke up and told her a medium would be perfect, also that he wanted a cinnamon roll. 

"Jean?" Marco asked and Jean shrugged, rubbing his neck nervously, he was terrible at making simple choices. 

"Same thing you're having?" He questioned as the woman behind the counter nodded. She turned on her heel and began to make the amazing concoction that Marco explained. Jean walked over to a seat that was nestled by the window, he enjoyed watching the sun set on yet another day of spending time with Marco.

The Angel picked up and paid for their order then made his was gracefully to Jean. 

"So about this dream I had and you entered?" He asked while placing their orders on the small rounded table. He slid Jean to him and placed the tray on a nearby seat. Jean removed the plastic lid from his styrofoam cup. The whipped cream had began to melt while Jean slid his finger across the cream and licked it up. Shivering slightly at how fantastic it tasted.  

"Huh? Sorry wasn't paying attention, this is just..ugh. to good for words." He wrapped his fingers around the cup while Marco giggled. 

"Think the topping is amazing just wait until you try the roll." Marco nodded toward Jean's plate. Taking his fork, he poked into the steamy and gooey piece of food heaven. Cinnamon and vanilla icing filling flooded the plate and Jean began to salivate, his stomach was begging him to stop admiring it and eat it already. Cutting a piece off, Jean placed it in his mouth and hummed.

"My god this is the best shit ever." He devoured the poor roll and sipped on his coffee. Marco smirked while biting into his and whipping his mouth with his napkin.

"You keep changing the subject.." He glanced up at the incubus as he slouched in his seat. Pulling on his beanie to cover his ears due to the Cafe being a tad cold.

"Well..Let's just say you have a very... _vivid_..dream realm." Jean beat around the bush while Marco sipped his drink and swallowed thickly. 

"Care to explain..?" The Angel asked while looking down at his pastry. Jean shifted his eyes away from Marco, not wanting to explain what he saw nor wanting to remember if that. "Jean?" He turned his head to see Marco's evil twin standing above him glaring down at the innocent one of the two. 

Jean's breathing picked up while the fallen one placed a single his hand on Marco's shoulder and put an extended finger on his lips, signaling Jean to keep quite as he bent down and smirked before whispering into Marco's ear.

_"Soon.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based this ungodly adorable AU and art made by the ever so wonderful Sparks :)  
> ((Sorry I still have no idea how to link things in here but here's the URL., go shower them with and affection))   
> http://askangelmarcoandincubusjean.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> \--All I did was write the fic the AU belongs to Sparks :)   
> If you have any questions/comments ask or follow me on Tumblr  
> Booksimonseesmorphine --
> 
> ((Also, Dark!Marco will be in this fic. Just in this and later chapters, added a little twist of my own to this fic. Tehehe))


	5. Innocence and Club Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What was that spot you were talking about?” Marco jumped and brought his attention back to the Incubus, who was in the middle of messing around with his tounge ring, dragging it across his upper lip. Marco peered at Jean, a small smile tugging at his lips alongside a light pink blush across his cheeks.  
> “You really want to go?” He asked, an amusement in his voice played.  
> “‘Course” Jean smiled back, his lip piercing being pulled slightly with his grin."
> 
> ((I have no excuses for club scene...none at all... except an apology for it being crappy))
> 
> \-----> Want to hear the songs that are playing in the Club? Here you go!! ((Small playlist if interested.))  
> 1\. Porter Robinson-Lionhearted ft. Urban Cone  
> 2\. Porter Robinson-Unison  
> 3.Porter Robinson- Spitfire  
> 4.Pegboard nerds- Hero

Jean’s hands began to tremble as he gripped his cup and watch the scene unfold in front of him. Marco’s evil twin ran his fingers down the angel’s cheek.

“ _So very soon..isn't that right..Jean_..Jean?” Jean jumped in his seat as Marco was leaning forward, trying to snap his fingers in his face to wake Jean up from his daze.  “Hey you alright?” Marco asked as Jean rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“Y-Yeah just..uh..” Jean began to speak until the shop bell rang, letting the cashier know that someone had came in. It was two young men and a female, all three were deep in conversation.

“Hey did you want to go to Innocence tonight?” asked one to the other two.

“Innocence? What’s that?” pondered the second boy in the trio. Overhearing their conversation, the Angel and Incubus glanced over at them. One was a strong built man, blond hair, and fairly tall like his counterpart. The other difference was his height and the nervous look upon his face along side the hair color. Besides the men was a short blonde woman. She was wearing a white hoodie and black pants, accompanied by knee high boots and a look that would make a grown man run for his life.

 “It’s a nightclub that's pretty poppin’ on Saturday nights.” said the blond male. “What do you say Bertolt? Wanna go with Annie and I?” He glanced up at the taller male as Bertolt shifted his weight to one side.

“I-I don’t know I’m not one for..”  

“Aw, c’mon Annie’s going and _we all know_..” The blond began until Bertolt hid his face behind his hands,blushing from embarrassment. 

“Reiner! I-It’s not like that!” Bertolt bellowed as Marco giggled lightly as the trio fought. Jean watched the scene play out and leaned over the table, studying the three carefully.

_“Where have I seen them before..?”_ He reflected to himself.  Marco glanced back over at the Incubus then back at the scene.

“Alright alright I’ll go! B-but I don-”

“Stop being a party pooper Bertl, it’ll be fun.” Annie reached up and playfully punched Bertolt’s arm. With a sigh and a soft smile, the black haired man nodded and turned to the cashier to order his beverage and other goods. The others high five behind his back and soon ordered there’s as well.

Jean brought his eyes back to Marco, who was still intrigued in the three individuals who were now paying and going to sit at a window seat like the pair. In his attempts to get the Angel’s attention, Jean cleared his throat.“What was that spot you were talking about?”

Marco jumped and brought his attention back to the Incubus, who was in the middle of messing around with his tongue ring, dragging it across his upper lip. Marco peered at Jean, a small smile tugging at his lips alongside a light pink blush across his cheeks. “You really want to go?” He asked, an amusement in his voice played.

“‘Course.” Jean smiled back, his lip piercing being pulled slightly with his grin.

“Awesome! Are you finished with your sweets?” Marco asked kindly as Jean nodded but not before he took one last sip of that liquidized piece of heaven. “

Now I am.” Jean stated as the Angel finished his coffee and pastry before standing up and throwing out the trash, placing the tray and dishes on top of the trash bin.

Walking outside was pleasant and comfortable. Having the wind blow both of the boy’s hair as they strolled back to the church. Miniature shops still had their lights on, some were off while others prepared for tomorrow morning. “So about this spot?” Jean pondered out loud as Marco glanced over at his company.

“It’s back at the Church, you’ll see.” Marco offered Jean a soft grin as they walked beside the road and back to Marco's church. 

\----------------------

Jean and Marco hiked back to the building, the nightlife was just beginning to emerge from their abodes. Eager to show him, Marco grabbed Jean’s hand and ran behind the church. “C’mon hurry.” Marco giggled as Jean held onto his beanie and smirked lightly.

Time slowed as he watched Marco run in front of him, gripping his extended arm ever so gently. _“Marco..How are you so perfect..God really choose a good one when he took you..”_ The Incubus felt a warm sensation in his stomach, something that was next to the same heat as the flames of Hell.

His love struck thinking ceased when Marco stopped behind the over sized building to spread his angelic wings out wide. Marco grinned as he grabbed Jean’s hand. “W-whoa wait, Marco I can-Shit!”  Marco laughed and took off with Jean squirming “I can walk you know and climb!” He complained as Marco ignored him and flew up higher. 

Marco pulled Jean up and held him closely as they flew over the Church’s roof and landed gracefully on the cross that protrude upwards and overlooked the town. Sitting on one of the arms, the Angle placed Jean down then himself soon after. “Sorry for kind of showing off back there..” Marco confessed while rubbing the back of his neck, his wings folding neatly behind him.

Jean scoffed and shook his head, fixing his beanie and hoodie as he did so. “‘S fine, I can, you know, show off my skills too.” Jean stated in a matter-of-fact-tone.

“Oh really?” Marco pondered while cocking an eyebrow.

“Mhm.” Jean nodded as they looked over the brightly lit city.  ****

The silence loomed over the two men for a few moments. The wind slightly stronger than it was when they were walking.

“Wanna go to a party?” Marco asked,finally breaking the silence while Jean’s eyebrow raised.

“Damn, never took you as the partying type, nor the one to suggest it.” Jean admitted. “Remember that trio earlier? They were talking about it plus I've never been there...and it’s nighttime, we’re already out and about-”

“Marco, If ya wanted to go you could of just said so, shit, I haven’t been to a party since god knows how long.” Marco snickered and shook his head.

“Nice pun Jean.”  Smirking, Jean punched Marco playfully in the arm.

“Do you even know where it is?” Marco stood up, his feathers swaying in the wind while Jean followed his movements.

“It’s a small town Jean, I’m sure it’s not _that_ hard to locate.” Marco smirked and jumped from the cross, turning in mid air to extend his wings and fly back up toward his Incubus. Extending his open hand, Marco gave Jean a warm grin. “Ready?” He asked while Jean reached out for his hand.

“Don’t you dare drop me.” Jean threatened while Marco gave him a look of concern.

“Don’t trust me?” He asked while Jean looked to the side, blushing slightly.

“Y-yeah..” Jean trailed off and grabbed Marco’s hand before he stepped off the platform and into Marco’s awaiting embrace. The pair floated down towards the ground and brushed themselves off.

"Think we'll see those three again?" Marco asked while his wings folded into his back and away from anyone who could see. Jean shrugged while they strolled the town in hopes to find the club. 

\-----------

When the Incubus and Angel hit the club, strobe and neon lights illuminated the streets and buildings around it, heavy music blared from the interior and a line was formed out front the door. “Dude this is gonna be sweet.” Jean spoke while they formed into the line, waiting to be checked and buy tickets. Marco became nervous as he gripped Jean’s forearm. “Hey, you alright, you were the one who was-”

“Yeah I’m good.” Marco giggled as he and Jean walked forward with the line. “Just nervous is all.” Marco confessed as Jean turned to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“You’ll be fine.” and with that, the conversation ended. After they were checked for weapons, Jean insisted on buying their tickets. Marco rebuttled,however,Jean put his hand up to hush the brunette. Leading him into the dark, dance crazed and crowded club, Jean peered at Marco over his shoulder, the music got louder as patrons of the dance floor danced the night away.

Marco stopped Jean with a tug of his hand, thus making Jean jerk and fall into Marco’s chest. Blushing slightly, Marco brought his lips to Jean’s ear. It was too loud for them to speak normally. “I think here is good!” He strained his voice as Jean nodded. “I gotta warn ya,I suck at dancing!” Jean admitted while Marco shook his head.

“I do to.” He giggled as the music blasted something catchy. Jean began to rock back and forth as Marco got right down to business. “C’mere!” He yelled and pulled Jean in front of him. “Just go with it.” Marco smiled lightly after kissing Jean’s shoulder. Jean swallowed and grinded his ass against Marco once the music started back up again. Marco’s hands fell to Jean’s sides as he swayed.

Both men were grateful the club was dark despite the strobe lights, neither of the to could see the other blushing nor Marco biting his bottom lip,hard. Once the song was over, Jean lead Marco over to the bar to order drinks. Jean got himself and Marco a beer as the walked to find an empty table. Sipping on his beer, Marco followed Jean until they found a table while the music picked back up.

“Ey! Wanna play a game?” Jean asked as he slipped into the booth, slightly interested, Marco nodded.

“Sure what kind of...oh no..” Marco shook his head while Jean smirked evilly while waving over a waitress.

“Get me the “stutter special.” he demanded while the waitress nodded and left the two behind. After a few moments, the woman came back with twenty shot glasses and gave the men ten each. “A drinking game, every time you say “ _like”_ when we talk, you drink a shot. and-”

“Every time you _curse_ you pound one down!” Marco planted his hands on the table as Jean looked at him shocked.

“Shit really? Oh damn it,fuck!” Jean covered his mouth as Marco burst into tears from laughing so hard.

“Dang three in a row that’s like really bad luck.” Marco giggled as Jean smiled and pointed at the Angel.

“Ha! You said _like_ you need to take one!” With a huff, Marco took his shot as did Jean. Hissing at the burning sensation going down, Jean snickered and wiggled in his seat. “Ready for round two?” Marco asked while Jean nodded.

\----------

Minutes turned to hours, ten shots turned into an all out drinking fest. The Angel and Incubus were completely wasted. “Hey..Hey Mako..” Jean giggled as Marco picked his head up.

“My name isn't Mako..Jeen...” He laughed and threw his head back, sighing as he scooted closer to Jean,placing a gentle hand on his thigh. Despite Jean being as wasted as Marco, the smell of alcohol poured out of his body, half lidded eyes and a clumsy grin was planed on his face. Marco leaned against the Incubus as his hand traveled north to rub Jean through his pants. “W-wanna get somewhere different?” Marco attempted to say as Jean bit his bottom lip.

“Mhm. Yup.” He hummed while Marco emerged from the booth and after grabbing Jean’s wrist. Marco’s grip was loose on Jean’s wrist as the strolled past numerous people who were present in the club. Once they hit the restroom, it was all coming back to hit Jean in the head.

“Fuck..” He mumbled as Marco opened the bathroom door and threw him into a stall, locking it quickly afterwards. Marco leaned against the door admiring Jean as he shuffled to regain his balance. The bathroom was small and covered in graffiti and dim lights.

Smirking to himself, Marco strolled over to Jean and pinned him against the wall. Jean grunted as the weight on his chest became heavy. Marco smirked and planted a rough kiss on Jean’s lips,  moaning into it, he happily kissed his Angel back.

Jean’s moans were drowned out by the music when Marco began to palm his slight bulge through his jeans.

“Jean..” Marco hummed while Jean’s breath came in quick pants. He needed it, the friction, the dominance,Marco. Just everything. It took Jean a few moments to process that Marco was traveling downwards and dragging his free hand down the Incubus’s thigh.

“F-fuck,Marco..” Jean groaned when he heard his zipper being pulled down and a soft whimper from Marco. Gazing up at his partner with those beautiful brown eyes, Jean nodded. "Please..?" He breathed out as Marco unfastened the button and pulled his pants half way down his thighs along with his boxers thus releasing his achingly hard cock. Jean hissed when cold air hit his swollen member.  

"Damn.." Marco whispered before sticking his tongue out and licking the tip. Jean gasped as Marco took him into his mouth. It took all of his power not to thrust into it. Slowly and teasingly, Marco began to suck and swirl his tongue around the head.

Jean whimpered while his hand found refuge in Marco’s dark locks, pulling every once in a while to show that he wanted more. Jean was about to lose it from the way Marco’s mouth moved up and down his shaft and messing with him. “God damn..M-Marco..” Jean whined after pulling on Marco’s hair in the back thus causing him to moan and vibrate Jean’s dick. “F-fuck..” He panted while rocking his hips ,making Marco take more of him in. Jean’s eyes slipped shut until he felt another vibration emit from the Angel’s mouth.

Opening one eye, Jean noticed Marco palming himself through his pants. “Oh s-shit..Marco..M-Marco!” Jean’s back arched while his grip on Marco’s hair got tighter. Letting go with a loud “pop”, Marco finished him off with a few fast strokes. Panting heavily  and looking down at the Angel, Jean let got of Marco’s hair and helped him to his feet.

Marco reached behind Jean and wiped the aftermath off before flushing in down the toilet and helping Jean get his pants back on. “Ready to go?” Marco asked, still drunk and a bit turned on.

“‘M tired.” Jean rubbed his eyes and leaned forward onto Marco. “We can sleep when we get home.” Marco explained as the emerged from the bathroom and back into the public. It was how they left it, people still dancing and having a good time while the pair made way to the exit. Marco excused them and maneuvered to the exit when someone caught his attention. Squinting to get a better look, Marco could describe the person as a small woman and blonde hair. 

"Wait a second." He pondered out loud while a few people moved out of the way. "I knew it!" Marco giggled and shook his head, lo and behold, it was the trio. The saint was going to stop and chat, but when he looked at Jean's face, he knew he'd better get the Incubus home quickly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based this ungodly adorable AU and art made by the ever so wonderful Sparks :)  
> ((Sorry I still have no idea how to link things in here but here's the URL., go shower them with love and affection))  
> http://askangelmarcoandincubusjean.tumblr.com/
> 
> \--All I did was write the fic the AU belongs to Sparks :)  
> If you have any questions/comments ask or follow me on Tumblr  
> Booksimonseesmorphine --
> 
> ((Also I apologize for the pretty lame hand/blow jobs in the club bathroom. Like yeah..I have no excuse for it.))


	6. Cover Up  the Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You've been acting weird lately..ever since you entered my dream the other day. Jean, w-what are you not telling me..?” Marco thought to himself before vanishing and appearing in the basement where there was a spare cot in case the Priest or someone from the night staff needed a break.
> 
> Laying Jean down gently, Marco stroke his bangs that poked out from his beanie, admiring the way he looked when he slept, peacefully but not fully comfortable yet. “I hope you tell me soon..I’m getting worried.”

   Marco held onto Jean tightly as they walked down the street toward the Church. “Ugh..M-Marco..” Jean croaked, leaning heavily against the Angel.

“Yes?” Marco replied as Jean groaned.

“My head hurts..ow..” He whined as Marco giggled before replying that his hurt as well.

“Where are we going?” The Incubus asked while Marco stopped on the sidewalk to slide Jean onto his back.

“Back to the Church so we can rest.” Jean laid his head on Marco shoulder, staying quiet while him and Marco made their way toward the building.

“Thought you slept on a cloud puffball?” Jean picked his head up and leaned his chin on the Angel’s shoulder.

“Only sometimes dear.” Marco looked at Jean from over his shoulder,smiling softly. Jean grunted and hid his face back into Marco’s shoulder. “I saw that trio again.” Marco admitted while Jean’s pierced ears perked.

“Oh yeah?” He replied while Marco hummed. The mid morning air was freezing, but it didn't bother the Angel due to the immense amount of body heat the Incubus was giving off. 

“Yeah I was going to-” The Angel started. 

“Fuck.” Jean’s head snapped up when Marco’s arm moved to open the back door to the Church.

“N-no Jean, I wasn't going to do that I was going to say-”

“I need a bathroom.” Jean’s face turned green while Marco shivered.

“If you’re going to upchuck your guts out.” He started then nodded toward the right. “Aim that way and not on me.” Jean felt his cheeks inflate and Marco took that as his cue to book it to the restroom. Kicking the door open and dropping Jean, Marco shut the door behind them while Jean’s face was in the toilet.

Cringing at the suffering the poor Incubus was going through, Marco stepped into the stall with Jean and rubbed his back gently. “It’s alright..” Marco coos as Jean shoves his face into the bowl. After a few moments, Jean pulls out, breathing heavily while tears fall down his cheeks.

“Marco..C-can you grab me some water or something?” He asks while the Angel nods, his brows furrowed with concern. 

“Sure, just stay put.” He smiled lightly then turned to leave.

“Don’t think I’ll be leaving anytime so-” The incubus dry heaved then sat back onto his haunches. _“I’m never drinking that much again..h-how the hell does he keep it down?”_ Jean thought before flushing the sickness down the drain.

 ---------

   He got up as his legs wobbled with his weak state. Jean attempted to walk to the sink and grip the edge of the porcelain for dear life. After taking a life time to get his ass over to the sink, Jean turned it on and started to wash his mouth out.

Jean felt like complete and utter shit, his body was numb and he could feel a hangover coming soon along with feeling like he got hit by a freight train. The teen closed his eyes and sighed, back tracking to  what the hell happened at the club. “What happened after the drinking game?” Jean asked as he heard the door creak open.

He stayed put, not opening his eyes as he attempted to relax. “Back already,Marco?” Jean asked before his eyes began to open until a hand slipped over them and lips were pressed to his neck.

“Relax,Jean..” Marco whispered while nipping at his neck softly. Humming and leaning against his body,Jean smiled. 

“Sounds good..” He breathed as Marco’s other hand slid down his spine teasingly.

“You know, you were such a tease at the club.” Marco admitted while sliding his palm up toward Jean’s clothed crotch. Taking a sharp breath in, Jean smirked.

“You’re aware that we got fucked up and I won’t remember shit right?” Jean stuck his tongue out as Marco bit into his neck a little more roughly this time around.

“Good. Keep it that way.” The angel growled as Jean began to feel a bad vibe admitting from his partner.

“M-Marco what are you talking about?” Jeans asked while the teen behind him spread his fingers that were covering his eyes so the Incubus could see in the mirror.

 “I hate you Jean. And everything you've done to fuck up my mission.”  Jean gasped when the free hand came up to clench around his throat, just like in Marco’s nightmare.

“G-get off.” He wheezed as a red eye pierced into golden orbs.

“No.” He stated simply as Jean struggled against the intruder.

“How the hell did you get out of Marco’s dream? W-wait..where is he?” Jean gasped out while he watched himself struggle against the darker one's body.  

“Out.” Marco’s twin gripped tighter as Jean's eyes began to roll back and drool spill over the corner of his mouth. Jean panted heavily as he heard Marco’s dark side chuckle, “And you’ll be lucky if _I_ don’t kill you off. You know, I really should but-” The darker one started to speak until the pressure was off and Marco was walking in with Jean’s water.

The incubus drew a harsh breath in as Marco ran to his side. “Jean are you alright?”  Marco wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck and held him tightly. “J-Jean what’s wrong?” The Angel asked as Jean panted and cleared his throat.

“J-just felt light headed and almost fell hehe.” Jean lied..not wanting to worry the Angel any further with the situation with his dark twin.

“Thankfully I got here in time,huh?” He chuckled then took the bottle cap off and put the water to Jean’s lips. “Here..d-do you need any help or..?” Marco trailed off before helping Jean drink his beverage. After a few gulps Jean laid his head on Marco’s chest.

“Thanks.” He said then slipped his eyes shut.

“Jean, we can’t sleep here..t-there’s a cot downstairs.” Marco explained,however, Jean was already asleep, breathing calmly despite the horrifying hallucination he just endured.

 Sighing to himself, Marco picked up the incubus bridal style and took him downstairs.

\-------------------

_“You've been acting weird lately..ever since you entered my dream the other day. Jean, w-what are you not telling me..?”_ Marco thought to himself before vanishing and appearing in the basement where there was a spare cot in case the Priest or someone from the night staff needed a break.

Laying Jean down gently, Marco stroke his bangs that poked out from his beanie, admiring the way he looked when he slept, peacefully but not fully comfortable yet. “I hope you tell me soon..I’m getting worried.” Marco sighed before snapping his fingers and making his "bed time cloud"  appear.

The angel was about to climb into his makeshift bed until he remembered that Jean may need a blanket,so he disappeared again and walked toward his office. The Church was silent and the only noise that could be heard were Marco’s heavy footsteps on the floor.  

Finally getting to his office, Marco turned the knob and sighed heavily after closing it. “I just don’t understand how-”

“Are you Marco Bodt?” The Angel jumped five feet and slammed his back into the closet door.

“Geez don’t scare me like that! How did-” Marco hushed his words when he noticed a dark figure sitting on his desk. They were wearing black jeans that were torn slightly at the knees, followed by black combat boots, a blood red shirt that had a V-neck shape to it and a white hoodie. The darkness covered their face, but Marco could tell it was a female present. “Ma’am, I-I don’t know how you got in here, but my Church is closed until 11:30 tomorrow morning..If it’s a confession you want, please come back around 9. Otherwise, please leave..” Marco turned his back to the woman to open his closet, taking a warm blanket out and shutting the doors before she cleared her throat.

The Angel looked at her over his shoulder. “I’ll show you out.” he explained as the woman shook her head.

“You never answered my question.”

“Who wants to know?” He spat while gripping the blanket tightly. Marco was getting a bad feeling about this woman..something in his conscious told him to run and never look back.

“Marco..Seriously, I thought you’d know better by now to _never_ question the authority of the MP's.” She stated flatly as Marco began to shake.

_“Shit...they never come out unless someone has done something completely against their realm’s rules...I-I..Oh no..”_ Marco pondered then cleared his throat. “Would you mind speaking outside? The cleaning lady will be in shortly and I don’t want her interrupting us.” Marco huffed while opening the door for the mysterious woman.

“She comes in at 4:30 in the morning? Hm, that’s some dedication.” She huffed then gracefully slipped off the desk,making her way toward the door and into the hallway which illumined her entire being, giving the saint a better view of what she really looked like, Marco recognized her almost immediately.

 “You’re that woman from the Cafe and the bar..h-how did you know my name when we never spoke.” Marco asked as she turned to face him, her bangs swaying as her head turned.

“I know all about the demons and angels plus other things that come to the world of the living,Marco. Once a subject is sent on a mission or even sent to “retrieve” someone for their realm, the master of said realm needs permission from the M.P’s in order for them to send someone down or up whichever you’re from to get said person. What did you think you’re king was the only one that sent orders pfft, You really _are_ a saint.” The woman shook her head as she opened the doors and stepped outside with the priest close behind her.

"I-I'm sorry but, who are you again?" Marco asked the woman who was now standing in front of him.

"Annie, my name is Annie." She stated simply as Marco watched her carefully, she knew something and that made Marco uncomfortable.

"Alright, Annie, can I help you?" He offered as she nodded.

"I need to ask you something." She stepped forward as Marco backed up out of instinct.

"A-alright, what is it?" He inquired,his voice shaking as she stared into his soul.

"Are you a human..or not?" She asked as Marco's eyes widened. She was testing him and the angel was torn between lying and telling her he was human or coming clean about who he really was.  

\---------

"Don't be silly." He had to think up a way to protect himself and Jean. "I'm human." Annie nodded then shut her eyes backing up slightly.

"You're lying." She stated while her eyes opened,they were now a shade lighter than before. "I can see your wings and your halo." Marco began to shake as she smirked,watching the man in front of her deteriorate at the seams.

_"Dammit.."_ Marco thought to himself.

“Are you housing an Incubus named Jean, Marco?” Marco snapped out of his thoughts and swallowed thickly as he shook his head.

“No, there was an Incubus here about a week ago,but he is taken care of.” Marco lied through his teeth, but he had to, no, he _wanted_ to protect Jean.  Annie sighed then spoke up again.

“And one more thing.” She snapped as her eyes grew even lighter then before and Marco’s hands began to tremble. “If we catch you hiding that Incubus Jean Kirschstein, you _will_ be in deep trouble. Do I make myself clear?” She sneered as Marco nodded.

“Y-yes Ma’am.” Marco trailed off as she gave him one last look then turned on her heel and evaporated into the night sky. The Angel stood there with his jaw slack as her words echoed in his head.

_“If we catch you hiding that Incubus Jean Kirschstein, you will be in deep trouble…”_

Marco pushed opened the door and ran toward the basement where Jean was currently asleep. The saint’s legs felt like lead had been attached to them as ran and his heart picked up pace. He felt like he was going to faint from the impending fear he felt inside.  “J-jean! Jean!” Marco yelled as the Incubus jolted up and watched Marco barge into the room.

Seeing his angel panicked and upset made Jean worry his lip between his teeth and throw his hands up. “Marco whoa dude chill what happened?” Jean got up from his bed and made his way over to hold his weeping angel tightly, stroking his hair and hushing him. “What happened?” Marco shook violently and fell to his knees with the Incubus holding on to him for dear life.

“J-Jean..” Marco sobbed openly in the man’s chest,gripping his shirt tightly. “They know..” He whispered as Jean’s golden eyes went wide in realization.

“Know what,Marco..you gotta give me some hints here..?” Jean tried to keep his voice from cracking hoping that what he was going to say wasn't what Jean was thinking.

“They know about us..Jean..” Marco hiccuped then buried his face deeper in the Incubus’s shirt. Jean stayed silent as the Angel cried into his chest, hoping that this was just another bad dream that he was stuck in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos,comments,bookmarks and readings. It truly means a lot too see a lot of people enjoying this. (even though I am poo at writing certain scenes. But hey! With more practice, you'll get better right? hehe).  
> ((Sorry this Chapter is a bit short))
> 
> \--Any way, like I said in the previous Chapter, Dark!Marco will be in this a lot, and will be considered a Major character even though Jean is hallucinating about him ((for now)). I'm adding a bit of a twist to this Fic cause yeah :P  
> Also I made Annie the head of the M.P's her job is explained in this chapter, Reiner and Bertl are still apart of the Survey Corps, however, they are assigned to protect Annie. --
> 
> Based this ungodly adorable AU and art made by the ever so wonderful Sparks :)  
> ((Sorry I still have no idea how to link things in here but here's the URL., go shower them with and affection))  
> http://askangelmarcoandincubusjean.tumblr.com/
> 
> \--All I did was write the fic the AU belongs to Sparks :)  
> If you have any questions/comments ask or follow me on Tumblr  
> Booksimonseesmorphine --


	7. Before the Council, I Plead...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"This world is filled with Gods and Monsters. It's difficult to decipher who is what,who is on your side and who is against you. I warned you both..Maybe next time, you'll listen..Go on.. keep going on with your pathetic lives.. I still hate you Jean for not listening to my warning. Now look what you've done, you're killing the both of us._  
>  Are you happy now..?" 

   Jean and Marco sat on the cold tiled floor of the church for what seemed like hours, Marco would not stop weeping and Jean was sobering up in the worst possible way.

“Marco, who knows about us? W-what happened, you gotta help me out here Mar-” Jean was cut off when he felt Marco’s lips crushed against his own, taken aback, Jean nearly fell over from the force of Marco.

"J-Jean..” He whimpered through kisses. Jean replied with a grunt and his arms winding around Marco waist. The Angel let go of the Incubus’s lips and panted heavily, like he just got done running a marathon. “I don’t want to lose you. I can’t not, now!” He wheezed as Jean held his closely.

 “Marco relax, you won’t lose me.” Jean tried his hardest to lull the other, but his attempts were fallen on deaf ears. Marco began to shake in Jean’s grip, he was losing his mind all because a woman came in and proclaimed that she was onto him and Jean.

“Marco!” Jean gritted his teeth as Marco looked up through his damp lashes. “You have to tell me! Don’t keep me guessing!” Jean’s grip on the saint began to tighten, digging his nails into the Angel’s forearm in his attempts to calm himself down.

“T-the head of the Military Police was i-in my office.” He began, panting as every word came from his lips. “I-I was going to grab you a blanket while you slept..She asked me if I was human or not..” He bit his lower lip and Jean nodded.

“Yeah, go on!” He urged as the Angel flinched.

“I said I was human then she shook her head..Jean I wanted to run and hide but s-she had a force to her that made me stay-”

“What was her name? Did you catch that?” Jean pressed as Marco nodded.

“Her name was Annie.” Jean’s eyes went wide as he held Marco tightly.

“Now I know why you were flipping shit.” He whispered then glanced down at Marco.

“Jean, I don’t want to die..I d-don’t want too! I already did once please Jean! I-I..” The saint trailed off and broke out into sobs once again.Jean could not do a thing to reassure him that they weren't in deep trouble.

He'd be lying if he did.

Sighing in defeat, Jean placed his finger under Marco’s chin and stroked his lower lip with his thumb.  The other avoided his gaze all together.

“Marco..Look at me..” the Incubus begged as the Angel’s heavenly eyes shifted towards Jean’s golden orbs. “I promised nothing would happen to you,I wouldn't allow it. Maybe she said those things to get a reaction out of you.” The ash blond teen shrugged. Marco sniffed then laid his head on Jean’s shoulder.

“M-maybe..” He whimpered as the darkness was beginning to fade into daylight through the small window preset in the room. “I don’t want to go to work today..I want to stay with you,Jean, what if she shows up at the service?” Marco asked as Jean shook his head.

“I’ll be in the audience-”

“No! If she is there, she’ll find you. Please stay put until it’s over.” Marco began to tremble again as Jean sighed.

“Fine.” He growled as Marco began to stand up, pulling Jean with him.

“Thank you.." Marco gave his partner a quick peck on the cheek then left to get ready for the morning services.

                     

 The day began with Marco heading to his office to grab his robes and Bible. His hands were trembling as he turned to the mirror that was placed on the back of his door and fixed his collar while Annie’s words echoed through his head.

_“If we catch you hiding that Incubus Jean Kirschstein, you will be in deep trouble…”_

Marco nearly upchucked, his hand finding his mouth and his legs leading him to the trash bin. Leaning over, nothing came out, only tears fell from the priest's nose and chin fell into the trash bin. “Why..Why now..?” He whispered to himself, his hands shaking as he stood up right, breathing heavily through his nose. “Pull yourself together,Marco you’re-”

_“Weak. And you know damn well they’ll catch you both.”_ The voice in his head spat with a nasty tone while Marco huffed out a sigh and went for his doorknob.

_“Tell me something I don’t know.”_ He pondered then left the comfort of his office when the organ began to bellow through the empty halls.

After locking his office, Marco strolled toward the double wooden doors, opening them both in one swift moment. The pews were filled with patrons of all shapes and sizes. Families, the elderly, children even and Marco wanted nothing more than to end his service in one piece and for Jean to remain hidden until told otherwise.  

_“I know he’s stubborn, but for the love of God Jean, please stay hidden..”_ Marco begging in his head while he walked down the aisle, looking for a familiar blonde who was not present. Making his way to the altar, he bowed his head in respect then turned around to begin his preaching.

The choir sang their hymns and the Angel gave bread and wine to the adults and just bread to the children who came up,refusing to leave their parent’s side. Blessing all of them, Marco knew he needed more than a blessing to help him.

He never was one for anxiety, when he was an angel, however, when he was a human, he was a mess. The constant thought of impending doom lurking around the corner, the thought of him dying, everyone judging him, _watching_ him. It hit him like a freight train. It was all coming back now and he couldn't stop it.

Moving from one person to the next, Marco ripped off a piece of bread and held it out, to a pair of pale hands. They took it from him and spoke softly. “Thank you..father Marco.” He nodded then looked at the woman, it was her. The saint knew she’d return. “I have a confession.” She whispered as Marco tried to move on, but she made him halt his movements. “My men are searching your building, hope you weren't lying to me.” She peered up at him through her blonde bangs with a small smirk on her face.

“I can assure you, t-they will not find anyone.” He stuttered as Annie nodded.

“If you say so.” She emerged from the alter with the rest of the people and went back to her seat.

_“No..Please..”_ Marco pleaded, his eyes glancing over to the clock that was suspended over the choir's chairs, the service was to end in fifteen minutes, he needed to make sure Jean was safe. The entire situation was making him feel like he was walking on broken glass with a knife to his back. With one last hymn and prayer, it was over, everyone that was present  left, except _one_.

“So, Marco.” She began again as the saint cleared his throat, trying his damnedest not to look terrified of the woman.

“Yes?” He replied as she walked toward him, her hair swaying with every movement.

“Care to explain why you lied to the head M.P last night?” Marco gritted his teeth, he couldn't tell if she was testing him again or actually interrogating him. Sighing, he closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I wasn't, are you sure you have the right-” Marco was cut off by a groan of pain coming from downstairs. His eyes widened as he peered back at Annie.

“Looks to me _my_ men found _your_ man.”  Marco swallowed audibly, the silence was tearing him apart. With a small bead of sweat running down his brow, he ran toward the door that was disguised as being part of the wall. Annie’s head snapped toward the Angel, sprinting toward him and pinning him to the floor. The blonde leaned downwards so she was in Marco’s face.

His breaths coming out in fast pants as his heart drummed against his rib cage. Annie shook her head slowly. “You shouldn't have lied..” She whispered as two men came through the floor and settled behind Annie.

They were both tall, one with blond hair the other with black. Marco eyed them both then gasped when he glanced at the blonde who was holding _his_ Incubus. “You’re the trio from the Cafe...I knew you looked familiar!” Jean growled against the blonde's chest, hissing as his legs thrashed about. Jean was in his Incubus form, his fangs dug into his lower lip and his tail tried to wrap around the buff man’s arm. 

“Shut him up,Reiner.” Annie ordered as Reiner nodded, putting his hand over Jean’s mouth as he continued his fit.

 “Bert, grab Marco. The Council is waiting.” Bertolt nodded walking over to the frightened Angel as his human disguise faded. Dripping off of his body like rain drops falling from the shingles on a roof. 

“J-Jean..” He whispered as Jean looked over at his Angel. His fit of rage began to stop as he hung his head, his pierced ears going down like he was ashamed that he couldn't keep them off. 

Bert threw Marco over his shoulder as the Angel tried not to cry, he was going to lose Jean, they were both going to die and everything fell on his shoulders. “Jean..” Marco whispered as he reached a hand out toward his companion. “Please..Don’t cry..” He whispered as Annie took a knife from her boot and sliced through the air in the middle of the Church.

Her cut began to glow, yellowish light poring from the center,however, a few moments later, the cheerful yellow became a dark purple spiral.

“Marco, I’m sorry..” Jean whimpered when Reiner let go of his mouth. Shaking his head, Marco smiled sweetly, as sweet as he could.

“No need to apologize, you tried..Jean..” Marco’s tears fell into the nothingness that surrounded the trio and the pair when they walked in. “Just promise me one thing..” Marco whispered as Jean glanced at his partner. “No matter what happens, Please, don’t forget me..” Jean worried his lower lip between his teeth as he nodded, tears painting his cheeks as he watched Marco smile once again and his arm fell against Bert's back.

If time could have stopped at that moment, Jean would have been fine with that. But sadly, life is cruel and so is the Council.

  The Courthouse was ungodly eerie, the exterior had dark gray bricks that emitted black smoke, like the building was breathing out the sins of every creature that was ever sent there. Jean’s eyes widened as Reiner put him down, Bertolt soon followed, placing the Angel on the smokey floor.

“Let’s get this done and over with, I hate trials.” Reiner spoke as he shook his head, he looked different than before, like his human skin dissolved in the vortex. In fact, all three looked different. Jean noticed Reiner’s appearance change first.  Reiner had golden armor accompanied by a spear and a round shield on his back. The Incubus linked him with a Roman warrior. 

The other male looked like he was going to scream in terror at any given moment. Bertolt had on torn black robes and an hourglass suspended from his hip by a rope.

Annie, on the other hand had dark brown wings that were tipped white, a dress that was short up front and long in the back. It was dyed red with some tears but not as much as Bertolt’s robe. Regardless, she was beautiful.

“Alright, the Council should be ready by now.” Annie breathed as she moved forward, her dress dragging behind her as Reiner nudged Jean forward, frowning, Jean began to walk up the vast stairs with Marco by his side.

“When this is over, we are getting cinnamon rolls and coffee.” Jean deadpanned as Marco giggled softly.

“Sounds good.” Marco agreed as the gargantuan doors open before the team of creatures.

“Enter.” Came a booming voice from afar, Annie nodded, bowed her head then walked forward into the courtroom. The room looked just as bad if not worse then the outside. Three men all sitting at desks that overlooked the floor at where the four were now standing. Jean and Marco glanced at their surroundings then both pair of eyes landed on the men.

One of them was an older man with gray hair and beard. He looked normal to the pair, but no living humans were allowed in Limbo. The man to his right had black hair and an undercut. Horns protruding from his skull and black wings emitting for his back. The one to the left was older, wrinkles playing on his face and smoke coming from his eye sockets.

That creeped Marco out a shit ton of a lot.

Clearing his throat, the man in the middle spoke up.“Ah, I see you've returned successful.” Annie nodded her head once again, making her way to shackle Jean and Marco to the floor, both men were on their knees, waiting for their sentences. “State your case."

  “Yes sir, we have affirmed that Marco Bodt, an Angel from Heaven sent down to Earth twelve years ago is having romantic relations with the Incubus Jean Kirschstein. Seeing as both of them know the punishments for this crime, my men and I see it fit to your decision on how we will punish them.” The man in the middle nodded his head.

“I see, is this true,Marco?” Marco peered down at the tiled floor. Figuring now is not the time to lie, he came clean.

“Yes sir..” He whimpered. Jean watched his Angel tremble. He wanted nothing more than to hold Marco close again and kiss the anxiety away.

“Thought you’d know better Marco we should have-”

“No listen please, It’s not his fault it’s mine! If anyone is to be punished, it’s me not him..-” Jean trailed off as Council shook their heads.

“Marco knew what would happen if you both got caught.” The Councilman on the left spoke out. “He was well aware that he could possibly be killed or you both could be banished. Seeing as you are already apart of Hell,Jean, our punishments wouldn't matter. Now if you’d-”

“Zackly, Have you made your decision?”

“Now wait a second Nile, We are not finished here. I want to hear their stories. Maybe then we’ll seek appropriate punishments.”

“We do not have time for this Pixis, seriously can we just-”

“Silence you two!” Zackly brought his hand down on the desk to silence his partners. “I've watched them both since the Incubus touched down on earth the monster-”

“I have a name asshole. I’m not a monster.” Jean spat as Zackly ignored him.

“Has been giving Marco trouble. However-” The Council’s eyes were heavy on Marco’s shoulders. “We mustn't take any chances. Marco will be given two options to choose from.” The Angel’s eyes began to water as he thought of ways they’d tried to destroy him.

“H-Hey that’s not fair! Doesn't our Kings have any say in this!? This is bullshit!” Jean yelled as Nile shook his head, signaling Reiner to keep him silent. Placing the dull end of his spear in Jean’s pressure point in the back of his neck, Jean lurched forward. Hissing in pain as his face hit the floor.

“Thank you Reiner.” He shook his head _“yes”_ and waited for orders.

“Are you ready to hear your options Marco Bodt?” Zackly asked as the Angel nodded.

“Yes sir..” Hanging his head low, Jean watched as his lover sat back on his heels.

_“This hurt, it hurts so damn bad. I don’t understand why he-”_ Jean thought until a hand came to rest on his shoulder, glancing up, Jean met the eye of Marco’s dark twin. He shook his head sighing and digging his nails into Jean’s shoulder.

_“I warned you.”_ He hissed as Jean bit his lower lip.

“This is all your fault you bastard.” He growled as Marco’s twin shook his head solemnly.

_“Wasn't me, Maybe next time, you’ll heed my warnings.”_ He let go Jean’s shoulder as Zackly went over Marco’s punishment.

“ How do you plead?” Nile asked as Marco brought his head up. His eyes were rimmed with red as he sniffed.

“Guilty.” He stated, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Marco no..M-Marco listen to me!” Jean became frightened as the saint peered at him.

“Jean I’m sorry..” He whispered as Zackly fixed his glasses.

“Your options are One: You keep your wings, however, Jean dies permanently and you are no longer allowed to venture to Earth.” He spoke as Jean’s eyes widened.

“My second option..?” Marco replied as Zackly shook his head slowly.

“You lose your wings and memory. Also you will be _banished_ from Heaven and will live your life as a human.”  Biting his lip, Marco put on a brave face.

“Marco, don’t you dare. Please! Just kill me instead let me take his place!” Jean begged.  

“No It’s his decision. Choose Marco, _It's Him or Your Wings._ ” Zackly stated as Marco smiled softly at Jean.  

"I'm sorry Jean, but I've made my decision." Marco spoke up as his darker twin came up beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder, staying silent as he did so. 

"I, Marco Bodt hereby relinquish my wings in order to save the man I love."  The Angel's eyes stayed on Zackly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Very well then." He asked as Jean tried to break his shackles.

"No..No no no! Marco!" Jean cried openly as Marco smiled one last time while smoke came from the corners of the courtroom. 

"Nile, summon the Gate Keepers for wing extraction." Zackly leaned over to speak to his fellow Councilmen. 

"Marco no what are you doing!? S-stop let them take me in-"

"No Jean! I made my decision. I'm doing this for the best. J-Jean..I-" Marco felt a heavy force on his back as his face hit the floor hard. Both Gate Keepers came forth and began the gruesome process of wing removal. 

"Eren! Stop!" Jean broke the shackles and began to run toward Marco until Armin grabbed him by the arm and held him closely to his plated chest. 

"Jean.." Marco reached his hand out for the Incubus as he thrashed around in Armin's grip. His vision was slipping as Eren's giant hands came down on Marco's back, breaking a few spine disks with the force. 

Gasping for breath, Marco felt his wings being pulled from between his shoulder blades. Pain washed over his body in an instant and his cries for the pain to stop filled the court room. Wheezing and crying, Marco laid there as his wings were getting torn bit by bit. He felt numb and heard nothing but Jean's bellows and cursing for Armin to let him down.

"S-stop you're hurting him!" Jean wiggled more in Armin's grip as Annie,Reiner and Bertolt all watched in silence. The Council was silent as one wing came fully off. Disappearing in the air as Eren went for the other one. 

"M-Marco!" Jean yelled out as Eren began to tear the other wing off. Screaming in pain and agony, Marco panted heavily when he felt the pull from his wing slip off, his chest heaving  as he met with the floor again. Blood soaked his robes and the floor he laid on. Shaking on the ground, Eren slid his gloved hand through Marco's black hair and whispered something in his ear, causing Marco to nod his head and peer over at Jean. 

"I never said it, but I hope you know that I love you..Jean..Don't forget about me..please" He smiled once more before Eren's finger tips began to glow, taking Marco's memory as he shut his eyes.

This process hurt less, but the purpose behind it was the most pain one could feel.  Marco's jaw became slack as Eren drew his hand back some moments later, letting the Angel fall forward into his own blood and tears. 

"Good, now get these two out of my sight." Zackly pointed to the corner of the room where an opening to the "World of the Living" was present. 

"Hopefully you learned a lesson,Jean." Nile spat as Eren leaned downwards to pick up Marco. Blood soaked his back as the opened skin began to heal and scar over. Marco leaned his head heavily against Eren's plated chest.

Walking over to the portal, Eren placed Marco inside as he dissipated into the nothing. Landing somewhere in the human realm with no memory of Jean. 

"Armin, let's go." Eren ordered as Armin nodded, letting go of Jean as the pair vanished. Jean sat there in the courtroom,silent and alone as the courthouse broke into pieces.

"Why.." Jean asked himself as he leaned back onto his heels, trying to process how his life would be now that Marco was gone. "Marco.." He whispered as he landed back in the woods on the outskirts of Jinae "Come back.." He whimpered as his head bowed into his palms.

"Come back.." He whispered while he turned back into his human disguise. Laying on the cold damp grass he caved in on himself sobbing silently as he remembered Marco smile and final words before his memory was wiped. 

_"I never said it, but I hope you know that I love you..Jean..Don't forget about me..please"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry if I broke anyone with this update, but now you know where the title comes in.  
> Don't hurt me D:  
> Sorry if anyone is OOC.  
> And Yes, That is Dark!Marco in the Chap.Summery.  
> I know both Nile and Pixis are not apart of the Council in the anime,however for this fic they are. (Only for a brief moment.)  
> The Courthouse is in Limbo,thought it'd be a good place to put it for the time being.  
> Also I wanted to make Reiner,Bertolt, and Annie different. Being the head of the M.P's is Annie's roll, but I wanted the trio to be different going into Limbo. Like Jean and Marco.  
> ~So as a recap,  
> Reiner is Mars (Roman God of War)  
> Bertolt is a Banshee (Irish Death Sprite)  
> Annie is a Harpy (Greek mythical creature)~  
> Any Questions and or have an opinion, let me know.
> 
> The AU belongs to Sparks, I only wrote the Fic.  
> AU Tumblr page: [AskangelmarcoandincubusJean](http://askangelmarcoandincubusjean.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Come Visit Me on Tumblr if You'd Like](http://booksimonseesmorphine.tumblr.com/)


	8. A War of My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where is he!? You answer me right now!" Jean's fangs stuck out from his mouth violently as he growled angrily at Thomas.   
> "I-I don't know! I Swear he moved that's all I know!"   
> "You're lying!" Jean drew Thomas closely as he hissed, his full Incubus form now in play. His horns protruded from his head as his claws grew and pierced holes into Thomas robes.   
> "Tell me or I'll kill you off." He whispered as his tail swung side to side.   
> "O-okay fine! I'll talk just don't kill me!" Thomas whimpered as Jean gripped his robes tighter.   
> "Talk, you prissy excuse for an Angel." He sneered as Thomas shook in his grasp. Nodding his head as he began to speak. "

  Jean picked his head up and glanced at the stars as fresh tears came from his eyes. "This is unfair." He whimpered then hoisted himself up and walked toward the Church once again.

It was dawn and Jean knew the services would begin in an hour or two. Emerging from the woods, the sunlight shown on Jean's pale complexion as he hiked toward the building, his human appearance looking less attractive than usual.   _"I need to find him."_ Jean thought to himself while scaling up the Church walls and taking a seat on one of the crosses arms, overlooking the city as he came to terms with his thoughts.

The wind blew his bangs as he let his legs dangle from over the edge of the cross. “Where have you gone..my angel..?” Jean whispered as he recalled what Marco’s final wishes were. “What I don’t understand is why he’d be afraid that I would forget him when he was the one with his memory whipped..”  Jean huffed as the sun rose over the horizon, casting his shadow far along the roof of the Church. “What the hell Marco I don’t-Wait..that’s it.!.the church..Answers have to be there.” Jean sat up from his spot and jumped off the cross’s arm, landing perfectly on the ground below. “I need to have a talk with the replacement priest.” Jean stood at his full height as he walked toward the church, a service was about to begin.

The Incubus listened as the new priest spoke his words of wisdom and followed the same pattern Marco did when he did his services. The only thing different is that this man _was not_ Marco and that fact did not settle with Jean to well.

After his speech and prayers, the crowd left, leaving the church silent as Jean emerged from the pews. Watching the man walk to and from the table to replace an empty cup of wine until he stopped moving. Jean immediately halted in his tracks.

“I knew you’d show up.” He said while turning his head to look over at Jean. 

“Who are you.” Jean demanded as he tried his best not to lost his temper.

“Thomas, My name is Thomas.” He stated while turning around fully. “I knew you’d come here, but I’m sorry to say-” Thomas was cut off when Jean growled and appeared before him. Anger piercing into Thomas’s being. The blonde was taken aback some. His frame trembling.

"Where is he!? You answer me right now!" Jean's fangs stuck out from his mouth violently as he growled angrily at Thomas.  

"I-I don't know! I Swear he moved that's all I know-!"

"You're lying!" Jean drew Thomas closely as he hissed, his full Incubus form now in play. His horns protruded from his head as his claws grew and pierced holes into Thomas robes.

"Tell me or I'll kill you off." He whispered as his tail swung side to side.

"O-okay fine! I'll talk just don't kill me!" Thomas whimpered as Jean gripped his robes tighter.

"Talk, you prissy excuse for an Angel." He sneered as Thomas shook in his grasp. Nodding his head as he began to speak.

\--------

“When I heard about the trial, I-I didn't know what to think, I thought it was a lie and that Marco was coming home from being away for twelve years.” Thomas and Jean were now sitting across from each other in the hallway downstairs, away from where anyone could hear them.

“Well it wasn't. Who found out, who told the Military Police about us?” Jean worried his bottom lip between his teeth as Thomas ran a hand through his buzz cut.

“Honestly, I don’t know..No one told us anything, just that Marco was gone and his wings were torn off..Jean, how the hell did you manage to watch that?” Thomas questioned as Jean’s stomach dropped, he felt like he was going to be sick.

“I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, I love him, Thomas..It’s one of the only human emotions that I can feel anymore..I-I thought all of them were gone when I entered my realm. I thought _“Well this is my life now, hunt targets and have sex with them until they spill information on what my King needs.",_ Marco was different..” Jean trailed off as his human form came back slowly, while he was calming down. His red beanie, black skinny jeans, everything was back, _except_ Marco.

“I know, Jean I know it’s hard to love someone who doesn't remember you.” Thomas’s blue eyes shifted downwards as a frown drew on his face. “Everyone goes through it from time to time and-”

“Where is he. I want to know, I’ll do anything to get him back. Anything, Thomas. I need him or I’ll-”

“You _need_ to stop him Jean. Before something bad happens..Go into his dreams, you can’t go near him physically, an electrical current will go through his body and stun him for a few. He will know when you are near though, his back will hurt, right where his wings use to be.” Thomas stood up as Jean soon followed.

“How the hell do you know all of this?” Jean pondered as Thomas shook his head.

“We all have demons Jean, some bigger then others.  Sometimes-” He started while going over to a small window present in the small hallway, placing his hand on the glass as he spoke. “You need to make sacrifices in order to save the one you love. It’s hard but, it is what it is. Life, whether you’re alive or partially, it will still smack you across the face and make you deal with the biggest pain it can muster.” Thomas finished as Jean’s eyes widened.

“You talk like you've been through it.” He admits as Thomas shakes his head once again. 

“Not me..Just a woman I fell for a while back..” Thomas took his hand away and sighed heavily. “Invade his dreams, before the darkness in his heart takes over, it can and it will..” Thomas trailed off as he turned to face Jean, face swollen with guilt and sadness.

“Fight your battles and win him back, you can do it. I have faith in you.” Thomas whispered as Jean stood there awestruck and rendered speechless.

“B-but you-”

“Trost, Jean he’s in Trost he’s preaching at the most renowned church that’s there. Remember what I said. It’ll be a rough road ahead of you.” Thomas began to walk away as Jean reached out for him.

“Wait, Thomas I-How do I get there?” He spat as Thomas giggled lightly.

“Teleport.” He affirmed as he descended down the stairs and away from the Incubus.

“Trost eh..?” Jean whispered as he inhaled a deep breath and vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

\----------

  Trost was just like Jinae, only it was a tad bigger with buildings closer to each other that would be to close for comfort and full of people that Jean felt more “at home” then he did in Jinae. The Incubus strolled around the city, there were people everywhere, store doors were open and sidewalk sales were out as well. _“Kinda reminds me of that Community day over at Marco’s town.”_ Jean thought to myself as he walked the streets of Trost in hopes that he'd find his beloved Angel.

As Jean walked the streets, he replayed Thomas’s warning in his head.

_“You need to stop him Jean. Before something bad happens..”_

 Jean sighed and slowed his steps, running his hand over his beanie as he whispered, “This is a war all of my own..I need to find him and stop him..But from what?” Jean began walking again as his eyes closed briefly, thinking deeply to himself until he bumped into someone roughly. “Hey watch it! You-” Jean bit his tongue as a soft whimper came from the person he’d knock over.

“S-sorry..” The other huffed as Jean glanced down at the person.

_“You.”_ He growled as the individual glanced up at Jean and rubbed the back of their neck.

“Did _I_ hurt _you_?” They asked as Jean shook his head.

“No. But you _did_ hurt the man I love. Why the fuck are you here in Trost?” He snapped as the person smirked, looking up at him through blonde bangs.

“To make sure our little Marco is doing alright-”

“Why would you care!? You’re the one that put us on trial you-” The Incubus leaned down and took a handful of their white hoodie. “You son of a bitch! I should kill you right here and now!”

“I wouldn't do that if I were you, people can _see_ us,Jean.” Annie smirked as she shook her head.

“I don't give a rat’s ass who can see us. Where is he!?” Jean snarled as she shook her head again.

“How did you know he was here to begin with?” She questioned as Jean drew his arm back ready to knock her on her ass again.

“A little birdie told me now spill what you know!”  Jean demanded but the woman sighed and vanished out of his grip in a furl of golden smoke, her voice lingered.

“You know everything already.” She whispered as Jean growled, maneuvering around people as he made his way to Marco.

\----------

Trost had only two Churches and the one Marco was at, stuck out like a sore thumb. It resembled Marco’s church back home, but this one was a bit bigger and more welcoming than the other. Less Gothic and more appealing.

Jean ran toward the building and swung both wooden doors opened, _“So close..so close..”_ Jean thought as he ran into the lobby then slid into a pew where he wouldn't be found. _“Better be here.”_ Jean sneered to himself as the organ began to play and the attendees all stood as Church workers sung a hymn and made their way before the priest did.

No doubt it was him, however he looked different, his features less round and more sunken in. Like he hasn't slept in years. “Marco..” Jean whispered as Marco’s face twisted into discomfort, the man tried to hide it, but failed as a soft whimper came from between his lips.

A whimper only _Jean_ could hear.  

Once Marco walked away from Jean, his face turned to normal. He began his service like he always did, but his usual soft smile wasn't there. It was a smile of a dead man torn in half and left to die. It hurt Jean more than any punishment a King could dish out would. This was his fault. All of it and the guilt was eating away at him.

Marco’s session ended as families left the building,taking this to his advantage, Jean crept from his spot and attempted to go near Marco, anything to get his attention.

“M-Marco..” Jean whispered, reaching out to him as Marco gasped, a hand reaching out for the table in front of him. His tan hand going around and placing it on his shoulder blades. Jean’s eyes went wide as he whispered. “Holy shit..he was right..” Jean walked closer as Marco hissed and gasped, tears almost running form his eyes as Church workers ran to his side.

“Father! Are you alright!!?” One of the women called as they ran right through Jean like he wasn't there.

“Y-Yes..Just my shoulders hurt very badly..” He replied as he swallowed his gasp.

“Do you want us to call-”

“N-no! Don’t I’ll be fine.” He assured them as the women helped him to his feet. “Just take me to my office,please?” He asked as the helpers nodded, walking though Jean again as they made their way to Marco’s room.

"What the actual fuck is going on..I'm in my human get up..Why can't they see me..?"  Jean spoke as he followed the women to Marco’s room until he heard a soft chuckle come from one of the support beams on the ceiling.

Stopping briefly, Jean looked over his shoulder, he _knew_ that chuckle anywhere. “Lovely, he’s here, that fucking dipshit of a snitch.” He grumbled as a loud sigh cut through the air.

“Dipshit of a snitch,eh?” He echoed as Jean’s lips pulled back into a low growl. “So grumpy,Jean-.”

“Shut up,I had enough of all of you for one fucking day. First Annie and now you? Why, why are you even out of Marco’s dreams?” Jean deadpanned as Marco’s dark twin fell from the ceiling, landing on his feet and walking toward Jean.

“Same reason you are.”

“I doubt that.” Jean scuffed as he turned his back on the darker twin.

“Mm, you sure? Cause’ as far as I’m aware-” Marco’s dark side vanished then appeared behind Jean, wrapping his arms around the incubus's narrow waist as his words dripped of poison in his ear. “I can go near him and invade his dreams. Tap into his desires of finally kill you.” He whispered as Jean turned in his grip and threw a punch that missed when the other disappeared and was now beside Marco, following him out. “Maybe you’ll listen next time. _.If_ there is one.” He smirked as the doors shut and left Jean alone.

“You bet your ass there will be one..” He trotted toward the door as Marco’s screeches of pain became louder with every step Jean took.

\-------

  “Father I think you should at least lie down and not fall asleep at your desk again.” One of the women stated as Marco shook his head.

“I’ll be fine Annmarie. Please, just relax.-”

“You know I can’t when you look so..so. _.gone._ ” She whispered as Marco whined from the pain, resting his forehead in open palms as an attempt to relax.

“I’m okay, you've done well, both of you. Now go home and get rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” Marco’s smile was fake as the women nodded, walking through Jean again as he watched from the doorway. Hearing the women gossip while they left made Jean’s temper flair but relax as Marco shivered and cried silently. “Goodness, this hurts..” He whimpered while picking up his head and whipping his eye with a tissue from his desk. “I-it feel like someone is ripping out my shoulder blades.” he admitted to Jean, who he clearly could not see.

“Close,baby,close.” Jean whispered as another surge of pain crippled Marco.

“I just don’t understand..” He began while looking out his tiny window in his office. “Why I feel so..so-” He trailed off as his eyes became heavy with drowsiness.

“Yes..that’s it Marco, go to sleep..” Jean begged as Marco’s head fell back, his breath coming in small pants as Jean lept up and power walked toward Marco. _“Please...Let this work..”_ He wished silently as his hand hovered over Marco’s head. “Please..give me a sign.” he whispered while closing his eyes, feeling a small tug against his body as he became engulfed in Marco’s dream realm.

Jean was now in Marco’s dream, it was of his room, his dark and small room that had a bed, night stand, lamp, window and a few posters. and Jean knew exactly how to grab his attention. Why Marco was dreaming of his room was beyond Jean’s imagination, but this was the perfect time to come in contact with his angel.

“Marco.” He whispered as the brown haired man turned to look at the invader over his shoulder.

“Who are you?” He breathed as Jean stepped forward and reached a hand for his face.

“Do you remember me?” Jean asked obviously a very stupid question to ponder, but he did it anyway. Marco shook his head as Jean’s hand fell. “It’s me,Jean..Marco please..” He whispered as Marco sat on his bed, running a hand through his hair as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.  

“You look familiar.” He spoke up as Jean hiked closer, standing in front of the freckled man as he thought silently.

“From where..?” Jean asked while Marco frowned.

“I dunno..I see a lot of people. I’m a priest after all.” He admitted while Jean put his hands on Marco’s shoulders.

“C’mon,Marco it’s me!? You told me not to forget _you_ even though you've forgotten _me_!” Jean snapped as Marco’s eyes widened in realization. The incubus took Marco’s shoulders and pushed him back into the mattress. Pinning him where he lied and straddling his hips. “Please,come back my angel..” Jean begged as Marco took in a deep breath, a blush dusting his freckled cheeks as he did so.

“I’m not an angel..” He whispered while closing his eyes. “I’m no where near that title anymore.” He growled as his eyes snapped open and the room began to disintegrate like the courtroom did the day before.

Bits and pieces fell from all angles as Marco smirked, his chocolate brown eyes now blown out with both fear and anger. “Fuck you Jean Kirschtein.” Marco sneered while he vanished and appeared on the other side of the broken room. His face had cracks of all kinds with a wicked smirk planted on his lips,his eyes were red despite one being white due to him being blind in one eye, his dream get up turned into his dark twin’s except he had on a black button down shirt and a trench coat with a red “x” over his heart.

\----------

“I told you, you’d pay.” he whispered as Jean’s incubus form returned as his eyes stayed put on the monster before him.

“Well-” Jean began as his eyes shined and the room finally stopped moving and breaking. “Looks like you were right..Ya want me?-”  His claws became sharp and his tail swaying to and fro, his back was arched like he was getting ready to tackle the other. “I’m right fucking here!” He hissed out violently as he charged toward the fallen angel.

_“This is a war of my own..”_ Jean thought as he lept forward,claws ready and waiting to rip Marco’s twin in half. “A war that I will win!” He yelled while his claws came in contact with Marco’s right arm, clawing viciously down at the tattooed flesh.

The other whimpered and gripped Jean’s hair tightly while plucking him off and chucking the incubus toward the wall. “Are you sure?” He flew over and pressed his boot into Jean’s heaving bare chest.  “Cause If I didn't know any better.-” He began while pressing his foot into Jean’s chest more. “I’d say this war is mine for the taking.” He smirked as Jean gasped for air and wheezed.

“N-not yet.” The incubus breathed as he tried to get the dark one’s foot off of his chest. 

“Try me!” He growled, pressing harder as Jean vanished and appeared behind him, grunting while swinging his arm back and knocking Marco over with a swift swing of his fist. The fallen one skidded some while falling on his shoulder, bits of debris scraped over his exposed skin, leaving some blood skids on the floor.

“There’s no _need_ to try.” Jean hovered over and beamed down at the dark one. “ Marco is _mine_ you little shit. End of story-.” Jean got cut off when his feet came from underneath him thus making him fall on his butt. 

“You wish!” He straddled Jean’s hips and wrapped his hands around the ash blond teen’s neck, gripping tightly. “I’ll be the one taking over his body. _I’ll_ be the one ruling the realms. _Me_ , Jean you’re angel’s inner darkness that not even he knew could come out and mess this up! I was attached to him from the start and I _will_ always be here!” The Darker twin grinned wide as cracks became more prominent on his face and neck. _“Mine.”_ He growled and dug his fingertips into Jean’s throat.

 Jean’s eyes slipped shut as a streak of blood swept down his busted lip and down his chin, his body being hoisted off the ground as Marco’s dark side threw him again with little effort.

It was like a rag doll effect, all of Jean’s limbs hurt.

_Everything_ was painful.

_Nothing_ mattered.

“Why aren't you fighting back!? Finally coming to the conclusion that you’re a fucking joke!?” Dark was now in front of him holding him by his neck and slamming him into the floor repeatedly.

Jean’s breath left his lungs in an instant,causing him to gasp for air. “Answer me!” He snarled as Jean smirked, his lip pulsating and his nerves feeling weak and useless.

“I’m only g-giving you what you want.” Jean wheezes as Dark frowns sourly. “You want to kill me? Fine, go for it. I-I have nothing left anyway.” Jean smirked as Dark’s lips pulled back into a grin while the Incubus’s eyes began to roll back once again, his thoughts going a mile a minute. _“If Marco could see me now he’d beat my ass a new one..I’m sorry my angel..Maybe next time, we’ll meet on better circumstances.."_

”Finally giving in? Good I _knew_ you’d-” His statement was cut short when Jean’s sharp nails dug through Dark’s stomach and through his back, just barely missing his spine. His red eye was wide as he coughed up blood. “You filthy bitch.” He groaned as Jean huffed a breath when Dark’s gripped lightened while he stumbled backwards. “I w-won’t die here, I can’t die.” He smirked as Jean withdrew his hand, the fresh wound healing over like nothing had happened.

“As long as Marco is alive,-” There was that wicked smirk again, planted on his smug face as Jean fell to his knees. “ _I_ will be too.” He barked while shoving his boot in Jean’s face, sending him flying once again and through a near by wall.   

It hurt..all over again.. Jean knew in his deepest subconscious that his Angel wouldn't be able to heal this sort of pain this time..

If not ever again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN SHIT JUST GOT REAL LIKE WHOA!   
> JEAN FIGHTING FOR HIS MAN HOT DAMN! ALSO I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE OUT THIS CHAPTER SO ENJOY AN EARLY UPDATE!  
> JEAN VS DARK!MARCO WHAT COULD BE BETTER!? WHO WILL WIN!?   
> Hope everyone is liking this so far! :D ((If anyone is OOC, Let me know and I apologize.))   
> AU Belongs to Sparks: All I did was write the Fic!  
> AU's blog:
> 
> <http://askangelmarcoandincubusjean.tumblr.com/>
> 
> [Come Visit Me on Tumblr if You'd Like](http://booksimonseesmorphine.tumblr.com/)


	9. The Archive and the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You truly will never understand a book until you read it.. Not until you open it and read the insides for yourself. However, some things are best if kept secret. Some people's demons are to much to handle.. Some things, are best if not said at all.. I'm sorry Jean, but this was for your own good.."_

Jean was panting heavily, his blood boiling and his lips busted from the constant contact with Marco’s darkness. His chest hurt and his eyes were puffy from both tears and getting hit. Marco’s darkness was tough and whatever Jean dished out, the evil within served it back.

_It hurt._

“Why aren't you dead yet?” He asked while his back arched, his long legs landing in front of Jean’s body and hovering over him. “You’re all black and blue, yet you still fight for him. Why?” He snapped while Jean struggled to get to his feet. The Incubus felt like his limbs were full of lead.

“C-cause..” He wheezed while Dark backed up some and watched the incubus. “I told you already.” He heaved while bending over his knees, his blood pouring out from the gashes and tears in his skin. Raising a thin brow, Dark watched the teen. “M-Marco is mine..”

“He doesn't want you-.”

“How do you know..? You’re just..-” Jean coughed up blood and fell to his knees with his eyes trained on the ground.

“Just what? Look at you..down on your knees again.” Dark shook his head as Jean’s arms became jelly.

His face falling into the dirt as his breathing became shallow.

“A fucked up part of Marco’s mind. Why...Why did you attach to him!?” Jean growled while squeezing his eyes shut. Fresh tears fell into the dirty floor under his skin.

“Because I can. He needed me.” Dark knelled down and picked Jean up by his hair, gripping a handful as there faces came close together. “He was a mess when I found him, a goodie two shoes that let everyone walk all over his meaningless ass.”  Dark smirked and shook his head. “This reminds me of that time I fought with him. Tch, it was pity how easy he was.” Dark snickered before dropping Jean back into the ground before standing up and turning to leave. “You’re not worth my time nor my energy, I need it in order to fuck him up more.-” Dark started then turned to peer at Jean over his shoulder. “I’ll see you in the world above, Jean.” The Incubus gripped the ground harshly when he heard his name spill from the fallen angel’s lips.

It sounded just like Marco’s pleas in the courtroom.

“No..come back..”He gasped as Dark turned fully around and came back to pick him up by his hair and throw him out of Marco’s dream.

“See ya soon.” He smirked as Jean flew out of Marco’s dream and into the Angel’s closet in his office with a loud “bang”. Groaning to himself, he blinked a few times then wheezed.

\------

   “F-fuck..no no no!” Jean got up and ran toward Marco who was where he left him. Silent and asleep. Ignoring the screams of pain his body was making, he placed his hand on Marco’s head. “C’mon!” He yelled as he tried to go back. “Damn it!” Jean growled while pacing in the Angel’s office. “What now..this sucks I just-” Jean stopped in the middle of the office when something hit him.

An idea popped into his skull.

“That’s it...the archive.” He smirked to himself before snapping his fingers and turning into his true Incubus form. He was going to need it for where he was heading.

Jean sighed heavily as he snuck out of the office and into the night. The dark cloudy sky hid the moon as he jogged toward the woods, determined to fulfill his mission this time.

“Alright-” Jean started while closing his eyes, concentrating all his energy to the palm of his hands. “Time to go pay Eren a visit..” He whispered as the wind began to pick up slightly, rustling his hair gently as his hands became heavy. A small crack came from beneath his feet as a shimmer of light leaked through the dark grass.

The light became a pale blue color as Jean slid through the cracks and landed gracefully in the “gateway” between the worlds.

The Incubus opened his eyes, determined to find Eren or Armin in that matter, anyone to lead him to the archive. “What are you doing here?” came a voice from behind the teen as Jean peered over his shoulder to see Eren standing before him, spear in hand and his bright green eyes glaring down at him.

“I need your key.” Jean explained while nodding toward his chest plate as Eren shook his head.

“You know I can’t.” Eren hissed while Jean scowls.

“Why not?” Jean asks as Eren bends down some, his armor clanking together as he shakes his head again.

“Against the rules-”

“Eren..Please..” Jean begs as Eren looks away into the nothing.

“Jean, it’s for your own protection, somethings are _best_ if kept quiet. The Archive is not for the faint of heart. I just can’t-” Jean sighs and looks up at Eren, his amber eyes brimming slightly.

“What if what happened to Marco happened to Armin or your sister?” Jean worried his lower lip between his teeth as Eren’s face became soft with a pinch of aggravation.

“Jean, they have nothing to do with this-” Eren stood up to his full height, towering over the Incubus as he growled lowly.

“Eren please! I’m begging you, help me out here!” Jean yells as Eren turns to leave. “Seriously!? I just want him back, why is everyone against us being together!? Is it because he’s from heaven and I’m from hell? It’s not like we were going to fuck up the realms together or something. Fuck this. I was happy Eren! Even if it was for a short while.” Jean sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Eren turned to look at him over his huge plate of shoulder armor.

“You done bitching yet?”

“No I’m just getting started you little shit!” Jean bit back as Eren turned around fully, his green eyes watching Jean’s movements carefully as the incubus moved toward the gate keeper.  

“Jean you’re being too loud-”

“I don’t care I want him back!”

“We all want someone we can’t have. Get use to it.” Eren stated as Jean moved back some, his claws coming out as he bared his teeth.

“Give me the key!”

“I can’t just give it to you.”

“Why not!?” Jean spat while getting in his stance, ready to pounce on the gate keeper at any moment.

“Because you’re not me. Now let’s go.” Eren turned back around as Jean ran after him.

“I don’t wanna be _you_ anyway-wait what?” Jean tilted his head tot he side. 

“If it makes you shut the hell up, I’ll take you. Be mindful that some shit is too much to handle. Leave his _“file”_ alone. I’ll only let you have the peace of mind that his memory is safe. Once you see it for yourself. You must never and I repeat. _Never,_ speak of this again, do I make myself clear?” Eren explained as Jean began to calm himself as he followed Eren silently.

“As clear as crystal..” Jean trailed off as they approached the Archive.

\-------

 The archive had light brown doors on the outside. However, when the doors opened, the room was filled with bookshelves and a desk settled in the middle, It was quiet until Eren’s metal boot clanked against the tiled floor. “Jean, come.” Eren demanded as Jean nodded, following behind the gate keeper as they walked towards the aisle that had Marco’s memory nestled inside.

“So where is-”

“Shut it, do you not realize that I could get killed for this?” Eren turned to glare at the incubus over his shoulder as Jean shook his head.

“You won’t if anything I’ll take the fall.” Sighing to himself, he trailed Eren as they proceeded down the aisles.

A few strides later,  they stopped in front of a pure white door that was present in the back of the Archive.

“This is where we keep the _“others”_ the special cases are in here.” Staying silent, Eren took the key out from under his chest plate and placed it in front of the door knob.  “Don’t take long, hear me?”  Eren glanced down at Jean as he nodded his head, swallowing loudly as the door creaked open.

“It’s in alphabetical order so you’ll find him in section _“Row B. section 114.”_ Nodding his head, Jean exhaled a breath that he’d be holding until he looked up at the keeper, his red tail swaying back and forth.

“How do you know?” Jean asked as Eren’s head shook slowly, his vast green eyes trained on the tiles under his feet.

“It’s because I put it there.”

“ Kinda figured as much..” Jean trailed off as he stepped into the room then stopped in the middle of the silent library. “Aren't you coming?” Jean asked as Eren shook his head, resizing himself so he was a few inches smaller then Jean. Walking forward, Eren huffed and made his way towards Marco memory bank. “I like you like this, less intimidating.” Jean confessed as Eren growled.

“I fucking hate it, now shut up and walk.“ He spat as Jean snickered and walked toward row B.

\----

   After a moment of silence, Eren broke it. “Why are you doing this?” He asked as Jean stopped in the middle of the aisle.

“Cause I love him and want him back.Plus he has this..darkness inside of him I-I wanted to know where that thing came from.”  Eren nodded and walked around the ash blonde teen. “Come.” He demanded while Jean followed once more.

The pair stopped in front of a shelf of books with the spines facing the boys. Both of them had their eyes scanning the spines until Eren hummed and reached for a medium sized hard back book that had “ _M. Bodt (Angel)_ ”  written in shiny gold letters.

“Marco’s is right here.” Eren stated while bringing the book down and handing it to Jean. The cover was a smooth silky white, however, the edges had burn marks on them, like the text was in a fire for a brief moment before someone pulled it out.

“Before you ask-” Eren began as Jean ran his hand over the cover, his brows knitting together in concern. “Those burn marks are..well..Let’s just say everyone’s cover shows how they died when they were humans.” Jean’s eyes widened as he worried his lower lip.

“Eren, is _your_ book in this archive..I-is _mine_..?” Taken aback, Eren frowned.

“Not sure..But honestly, I don’t think I could handle it. Now for you, monsters of the damned have a different section of the Archive. I couldn't tell you.” Sighing lowly, Jean began to open Marco’s book until Eren snapped the book shut with a swift movement of his hand.

“What the hell are you doing!? You can’t just open someone’s book like that!” He explained while Jean smirked.

“Watch me-” He hissed while the incubus peeled the cover open.

A soft breeze shifted his bangs and before him was a small glowing orb that had the word _“memory”_ floating in the small see through cloud.

“Now that you saw that his memory is safe, can we leave now?” Eren begged while gripping his spear tightly as Jean shook his head.

“Not yet.” He whispered as his eyes shifted to a small pile of papers tucked away securely in a folder to the left of the book.

The folder was titled _“Past, playback now?”_  Reaching for the flap, the gatekeeper growled loudly.

“Jean..Don’t you _dare_.” Eren began to panic as the Incubus pulled the folder back completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way over due update sorry guys! Been awfully busy with school and such, also sorry if the update is short.  
>  but eyy I finally got a beta reader! Go give her hugs<3 [Drowninginmyfear](http://drowninginmyfear.tumblr.com/) is the best Beta reader :D  
> Like always the AU belongs to Sparks and is based off of their blog! [askangelmarcoandincubusjean](http://askangelmarcoandincubusjean.tumblr.com/)  
> AU belongs to Sparks all I did was write the fic :3  
> [Come Visit Me on Tumblr if you'd like! ](http://booksimonseesmorphine.tumblr.com/)


	10. When the Ashes Slowly Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold on to the fallen as they recapture a more happier time of your life and use it against you.."

   “Jean..this is a bad idea..” Eren whined as the other opened the book fully.

“Dude, it’s just a book, what’s the worse that could go wrong?” He snickered while attempting to read the text.

“Famous last words Jean..famous last-” Eren was cut off when a screeching noise emitted from the pages, startling Jean enough to drop the book and back away from it.

“The hell was that for you ass!?” Jean growled as Eren gave him a look of utter disbelief.

“Excuse me!? That noise did NOT come from me! It was from the book that I told you NOT to open! Way to screw this up Jean!” Eren bellowed as the incubus got into the other’s face.

“Me? This was was all you! You made that noise to distract me!” Jean growled while Eren shook his head, pushing Jean back for breathing room.

“Piss off! I didn't, you did!” The gatekeeper spat as Jean's claws grew.

“Yeah sure and I’m the fucking tooth fairy! Just admit it you-” Eren tuned his companion out when his eyes bugged.

They followed something growing behind Jean. Something dark and evil.

“J-Jean..” Eren shook as Jean kept yelling.

“What playing the victim now? pfft please cut me some slack!” He snapped as Eren took in a sharp breath and threw the other before a dark solid hand came crashing down on the gatekeeper.

“Run!” Eren screamed as Jean sat where he landed in front of a shelf, unable to process what was going on.

“The hell is that!?”  

“I don’t know! But-” Eren was silenced by the hand when it gripped his body tightly, dragging him into the the book as Jean scrambled to his feet.

“Shit shit shit!” He was almost to the door until another pair of hands came from the book and grabbed his ankles, causing him to fall and knock his head off the tiled floor,  the incubus  blacked out as the hands dragged him into the pages.

The cover shut afterwards.

\----

 The force of the book was almost spine breaking, sending the two into a swirling pit towards the never ending floor.

Jean and Eren ended up going through a portal much like the one he and Marco went through when the trial was on, however, this one felt different.

The pair was sent to an ER room somewhere in what Jean assumed was Marco’s hometown of Jinae. 

Marco looked dreadful at at death’s doorstep to put thing softly.

His eyes were torn away from the broken man when a nurse came in. She was short with long blonde hair and a typical nurse dress. If Jean and Eren did not know any better, they’d mistake her for an Angel as well.

“Hey Marco, my name is Krista and I'll be your nurse for tonight. How are you feeling?” She asked as Marco’s visible eye opened slow and achingly as the nurse walked around his room, checking the monitors and his IV.

“H-hurts..” He mumbled as the Krista’s eye brows drew close together.

“I know..Car fires aren't the most pleasant. Do you want some medicine?” She asked sweetly.

Marco nodded his bandaged head as she smiled softly. “Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” She whispered while writing down something on a clipboard then rested her hand on his bare one. “Try to hang in there..Okay?” Krista asked while walking toward the large wooden door as Marco nodded.

“I don’t want to..this hurts..” He breathed to himself as Eren peered over at Jean, having a look of concern.

“I told you..some shit is best if not remembered.” The gatekeeper whispered as Jean felt tears threaten his vision.

“What is this..” He whimpered as Eren laid a clothed hand on Jean’s bare shoulder. 

“The last thing Marco remembers..” Eren bit into his lower lip as Jean looked down at his trembling palms, recalling what Marco had said the night before the trial.

_“I don’t want to die..I d-don't want too! I already did once please Jean!”-_

“It makes sense..” The incubus thought as a dark presence slipped into the room causing Jean to slip out of his mind and watched his beloved angel again.

It was him, the reason why the incubus came into this messed up book to begin with.

To find out how Marco’s inner demon came into the picture..The moment finally came.

Marco was going in and out of consciousness, his one visible eye slipping closed then shooting open again, it was painful to watch.  

"Look at you, so weak and torn..Is this what you want?" Dark asked the burned boy as he shook his head weakly.

"No.." Marco whispered as Dark came closer and laid a soft hand on the Angel's charred palm. Smiling to himself as his eyes watched the IV drip liquids into Marco’s arm.

"Then make a deal with me.." He trailed off as Marco's eye began to slip shut. "I'll take you away from this pain only if you lend me your body when we enter heaven..Deal?" Dark brought his eyes back to Marco while running his thumb over his twin’s bandages.

“No..Marco don’t do it..” Jean whispered, even though he knew the other could not hear his pleas.

Marco nodded his head, tears staining the bandages on his face as Dark smirked.

“Deal..” The Angel breathed as his darkness moving closer to the boy leaning down and pressing his pale lips on the others, giving him the kiss of death. As Dark brought his composure back he gripped Marco’s soul in hand as they ascended toward the ceiling. Dark’s brown wings spreading wide while they floated upwards.

"There, all better..?" Dark cooed as Marco watched doctors flood his room and try to save him, It was useless for he was already gone and in the safe embrace of his dark twin.

"Yes.." Marco whispered while resting his head on his twin’s chest, he felt so sleepy all of a sudden and warm as the darker one stroked his hair softly.

"Together forever,Marco..Together.. _forever_." he smirked while a bright white light blinded the incubus and gatekeeper.

\-----

The scene disappeared afterwards, leaving Jean and Eren speechless and back in the archive. “What the..” Jean whimpered as Eren snapped out of it and nudged Jean in the side to get his attention.

“Jean..look..” Eren trailed off as he nodded his head over to someone sitting on the ground a few feet away from them. Jean’s eyes followed Eren’s head movements then went wide. They were hunched over and hugging themselves tightly, chanting something that Jean did not understand.

_“orry- forgive..sorry..I-I”_ They whispered as their wings ruffled a bit from a small breeze coming from somewhere in the archive.  Jean stared at them as their chants dug themselves into his ears.

“I know that voice..” He breathed while moving slowly toward the sitting figure.

_“I..can’t..home-”_ They began to shake in their own grip, angelic wings that were white and blue began to spread as Jean came closer.

“M-Marco..” He reached out to the angel as Eren gripped his spear tightly, the wind beginning to pick up.

“Jean..come back..!” Eren begged as Jean laid a hand on Marco’s blue wing, stroking a soft velvet feather gently.

“W-who’s that?” Marco gasped as Jean sunk to his knees and held Marco closely from behind.

“Me..” He whispered to himself as the angel moved his wing to get a better view.

“Jean..?” He asked as the other nodded his head, hoping that the Angel really did remember him and this was not a dream. “Why are you here..?” Marco asked, turning around fully in Jean’s arms.

“I wanted y-you back.” He admitted while resting his head on Marco’s clothed chest. “It hurt s-seeing you at the trial.”

“I wanted this. I wanted to save you.” Marco laid his head on Jean’s shoulder as the demon hid his face in his beloved’s shoulder.

“The only one who needed saving was you. Marco I saw how that bastard got to you.” Jean admitted as fresh tears painted his cheeks while Marco began to shake lightly.

“I guess..if that’s what you think..” Marco admitted while picking his head up and looked at Eren, who was now freaking out where he stood. Out of caution, Eren brought his weapon to the front as he walked towards the couple. 

“Jean.” Eren pressed while Jean ignored the other, too busy being focused on his angel.

“I missed you,Marco..I really did. I-I have a plan to get you out. ‘Nd get rid of him forever..” Jean whispered as Eren inched closer and put his hand of Jean’s bare shoulder.

“We need to go.” He urged while the incubus looked at him over his shoulder.

“Why we-”

“Now, Jean that’s not Marco!” Eren pulled Jean from Marco’s grip as Marco reached forward toward Jean.

\----

Time seemed to slow as the Angel reached for Jean, his hand outstretched and his fingers reaching for Jean's arm.

“I’m sorry..” He breathed  as someone ran through him, Marco’s body fading like dust in the wind.

The other nearly knocking the pair over as he hovered over them, panting heavily and gritting his teeth while his fingers dug into his palms. 

"You _never_  listen!" Dark whined as his wings began to stain the floor red and his bloodshot eyes piercing into Jean’s being and Eren's nervous self.

“Why did you open _MY_ book!?” Dark growled lowly as Eren stood in front of Jean, his spear in hand and his feet ready to move at any given moment. “Who gave you access to-”

“First off, It’s Marco’s book, not yours and I did.” Eren bit back while the real Marco came back and tried to escape but only to have his arm snatched by his twin.

“P-please stop you're hurting me!” Marco whined as Dark growled at his innocent side.

“Shut up.” Dark snapped as Jean sighed loudly.

“Eren move..” Jean whispered to the other as the twins bickered at each other.

"D-dark please..Leave them be! They just-" Marco drew his brows together as his darkness dug blunt nails into his twin's wrist causing Marco to hiss. 

"I told you to shut it!" Dark peered over at his twin while Eren whispered to Jean.

"You said you had a plan right?" He questioned as Jean nodded. "Mind sharing?"

"Yeah, I was going to use Marco as a distraction while you and I fuck up his piece of shit darkness over there."He gestured with a nod. 

"Alright sounds good to me."  Eren moved back and put his arm out, gripping his weapon tightly as silence loomed over the once bickering twins.

Dark turned his head to keep an eye on the incubus and gatekeeper as he looked them up.

"Whatever it is you two are planning, you better spill cause I-”

Jean shoved Eren out of the way as Marco struggled to break free.

“Jean wait! What about the plan!?” Eren called out as Marco’s darkness hissed and ran toward the incubus ,bringing Marco in front of him, using his body as a shield.

The Angel whimpered and all of Jean's movements stopped.  

“Now, Jean, you wouldn't hurt your precious Marco now...Would you?” Dark smiled innocently while his hand slowly crept up Marco shoulder and gripped his neck. Out of reculentence, Marco's head tilted back to rest on the darker one's shoulder. 

_“Would you..?”_ He whispered.

_\----_

 Jean watched Marco struggled against his twin, the words echoing in his mind like angry bees.  _  
_

_"You wouldn't hurt your precious Marco now...Would you?”_ Clearing his throat, Dark spoke up again.

"I mean, it wouldn't make a difference if you did..This is _your_ fault to begin with." Dark smirked while Marco's struggling became relaxed. 

"What are you talking about..?" Jean whispered as Dark brought his hand away from Marco's throat, then began to stroke Marco's freckled cheek.

_"You_ killed him,Jean." Dark confessed as the incubus's eyes widened,his world coming to a halt.

"Jean don't listen to him! He's lying!" Eren called to the other as Dark shook his head, giving Jean a half smile.

"Am I..? Or is the Gatekeeper lying?" Jean swallowed audibly as a bead of sweat ran down his brow. 

"Who will you believe,Jean? A fallen angel, or a gatekeeper?" Eren asked as Jean remained silent where his stood in the Archive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to updating on of my many fics! Enjoy it nonetheless <3  
> Like always I do not own the AU, all I did was write the fic!  
> AU belongs to Sparks and based off of their amazing blog,
> 
>  
> 
> [askangelmarcoandincubusjean](http://askangelmarcoandincubusjean.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> :D  
> Also a big thank you to my beautiful and amazing Beta reader
> 
>  
> 
> [Drowninginmyfear](http://drowninginmyfear.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Come Visit ME on Tumblr if you'd like!!](http://booksimonseesmorphine.tumblr.com/)


	11. Gemini

Jean felt confused and lost, who the hell was he suppose to believe? Eyes wide and his tail literally between his legs, the incubus jumped when Dark sighed loudly before speaking.

“Jean, darling, come now. Would you really believe the man that wrote your book? Or your Angel?” Dark smiled innocently as he gazed at the incubus through his lashes.

The Archive was silent, no one moved nor spoke until the Incubus’s golden eyes drifted from Dark to Eren. Who was currently ready to attack Marco’s darkness at any given moment.

“Eren did-” Jean began to speak, his voice wavering between yelling and a whisper, the gatekeeper shook his head defensively.

“No. Jean come on, he’s _using_ you! Listen to me!” Eren whines, gripping his spear tightly while Jean shakes his head slowly.

“I don’t know who to believe..All I want is for Marco and I to go home-”

“There _is_ no home! But-” Dark smirked and let go of his twin’s arm before walking toward the incubus. “-I can give it back.” Dark stopped in front of Jean and wrapped his arms around the incubus’s waist. “All you have to do is kill the gatekeeper and all peace will be restored baby, I promise.” Dark spoke softly, laying his head on Jean’s shoulder.

_“I don’t understand..how can he do it?”_ Jean thought to himself. His gaze landed on Marco who was sitting on the floor, tears painting his cheeks as he watched his Incubus. The Angel was shaking his head slowly, whispering a “ _don’t do it_ ”. His feathers on his wings ruffled some in the foreign wind of the Archive.

“It’s your choice.” Dark whispered venomously in Jean’s ear and taking the lobe between his lips and sucking teasingly.

“How did I-” Jean whispered lowly as Dark takes his teeth off of the Incubus and smirks devilishly.

“Kill Marco? Oh, sweetheart, I’ll tell you, but only if you do as you’re told. Let me inside that body of your’s-” Dark’s pale hands moved up Jean’s sides and came to rest on his neck. “-I’ll help you do it.”

“How?” The incubus whispers as Dark smirk goes wider, his red eyes flashing orange briefly before turning back to their original shade.

“Jean are you serious!? Y-you can’t!-” Eren gives the other a look of disbelief, shaking his head and backing away slowly before whispering to himself. “I can’t believe you..”

“Kiss me.” He breaths as Jean blushes lightly, glancing over at Marco as his brows knit together. His angel sitting there. Scared for his life and silent,just like that night at the courthouse.

“Promise me something first.” Jean states before looking back at the darker twin. Worrying his lower lip between his sharp teeth and his tail swaying calmly behind him.

Having no other choice, the incubus wrapped his arms around Dark’s waist, holding him closely to his chest. Almost protectively.

“Anything..”

“Marco stays unharmed.” Jean speaks up as Dark’s smile widens, the cracks coming back and looking more violent than the last time Jean saw them.

“Of course..” Dark runs his hand through Jean’s hair, looking deeply into his eyes before leaning in.

Jean soon followed.

“Jean, Don’t!” Eren cried loudly, running toward his companion as Marco gasps loudly. Coming to his senses and following Eren’s lead.

“I love you..Marco..” Jean whispers before his lips press onto the darker one’s.  

Everything in the Archive stopped.

\----

“Can’t believe you actually choose to believe me. Funny, I thought this would be a lot harder.” Dark whispers against the other’s lips, gripping Jean’s hair tightly and bringing the Incubus’s head back harshly.

“Let me in.” He whispers while kissing up the Incubus's neck, sharply nipping and running his blunt nails down the other’s arms.

“I-I’m trying.” He breathes, grabbing the darker one’s waist tightly and downright hissing. Digging his claws into the small of the other’s back.  

“That’s it. Mmh, Jean..” Dark pressed himself flush against the Incubus, trailing hot open mouthed kissed up his neck and over his jaw line before sinking his teeth in.

Gasping loudly, Jean felt something tug him downwards, something warm and inviting. Something like how he felt when-

Jean tilted his head back, panting heavily while the other growled loudly, small whimpers and chants of the Incubus’s name came from the fallen one’s lips.

“ _Promise me..”_ Jean started, gazing down at the other as he melted into the incubus. His voice was rough and groggy when he received his reply.

“ _What?”_ Dark snapped, his red eye piercing into Jean’s.

“ _That this shit storm ends soon.”_ He panted while screaming out in pain. It hurt, everything hurt.

It’s too much.

_“Just follow my lead.”_ Dark whispers in Jean’s ear before a mighty wind knocks the air out of Jean’s lungs and sends Eren flying.

Thinking quickly, Marco runs towards the floating gatekeeper and catches him in his arms, turning his back to his lover as the wind violently blows around the others. Marco extended his wings to cover himself and Eren from the harsh conditions.

“Are you okay?” The Angel asks as Eren nobs slowly. The wind dying out when Marco decided to move his wings to get a better look.

“What happened-” Eren whispers before noticing someone bowed with their head down and out of sight.  

     The incubus fell to his knees, panting heavily feeling the pain of his horns growing longer and spiraling inwards. His usual get up was now blank torn pants and scars everywhere, much like how Dark appeared just with horns and bright yellow eyes.

Nothing but the power of darkness ran through his veins at this point.

He felt empowered. Like he was the King now and no one, not even _Marco_ could stop him.

His tail swayed back and forth, brushing the dust off the ground before red wings tore open his back and spreading outwards.

_“Haven’t used these in a while.”_ He thought to himself before Dark stepped in and hushed him. His voice velveteen and reassuring.

“ _Now, let’s get him.”_ He whispers, the incubus flapping his wings and turning around fully to face the other two.

“How could you?! Are you seriously doing this Jean.-” Eren began, brushing the dust off his metal arm and shaking his head. “You’re weak, Jean. Giving into false promises like that! The fuck is wrong with you!?” Eren screamed, his voice cracking on every symbol. He didn’t want to harm Jean, he didn’t ask for this.

_No one did._

“I have nothing left to lose. Marco’s gone, he doesn’t remember me while in his human get up. So what the hell does it matter to you? All those times you tried to fucking kill me-” Jean walked forward, causing the pair to move back. This wasn’t Jean talking, it was Dark. His whole appearance was just.. _wrong_.

“It was my job! I had no choice!”

“ _Just like it was your job to write his book.”_

Eren silenced himself, shaking his head slowly, reaching out for Marco’s arm and turning around to run.

“Marco, we need to go-” Eren started while Marco stayed where he was. His feet glued to the floor and his eyes wide.

“J-Jean,why..” Marco whispered before Jean smirked and placed a soft hand on Marco’s cheek.

“I’m sor- _No, there is no reason to pity him. He made a deal with the me and can't pay for it. So now he suffers.”_ Jean threw his head back and cackled evilly, taking a deep breath and exhaling before speaking up again.

“ _Should have seen it sweetheart_ -” Jean spoke his voice deep and full of hatred. _“-Couldn’t fight me off for the life of him. All he kept saying was Marco this, Marco that. It was pathetic honestly.”_

“No, you’re wrong.” Marco shook his head before batting Jean’s hand away from his face, brown eyes brimming with tears as he brings his hand to his hip, a yellow light forming where his hand was placed.

“Jean isn’t the brightest incubus, I agree, but he wouldn’t let himself succumb to such drastic measures. Like letting you take him over so easily. He’ll fight you off.” Marco huffed, gritting his teeth and backing up to face his twin and Jean.

“ _Are you serious, child? You’ve got to be kidding me.”_ Dark snickered while shaking his head, bringing his hands up too look at his now forming claws. “ _Too cute you are. I knew I picked a good one when I wandered into that hospital that day you were admitted.”_

“Keep telling your lies.” Marco turned his head to peer at Eren from over his shoulder. “Eren and I will not hear anymore. I’m finished with this as is he. Let this be a lesson for you both.” Marco stated while bringing his arm back, cracking his whip violently as the incubus jumps out of the way. Skidding back and falling into a bookshelf.

“What’s wrong Dark? Getting sloppy now are we?” Marco smirks, expanding his wings and floating over to the darker one.  

_“Shut up!”_ Dark hissed, taking the body of another was hard to handle, even for a fallen one. Dark emerged from the ground and leaned back, getting ready to pounce on the Angel as he seethed. _“You know nothing, you little shit.”_

“I know more about you then you even know about yourself!” Marco called out as Eren’s eyes widened, realizing what Marco was doing.

“He’s distracting him..I got an idea.” Eren mumbled to himself as the twins bickered and fought.  

“ _Like hell you do!”_ Dark hissed, bringing his arm back and swinging it at his twin as Marco ducks out of the way, bringing his whip forward again to wrap around the other’s arm.

“Leave Jean alone!” Marco yells, pulling on his whip and bringing the other forward to have his face met with Marco fist. Whimpering lowly, Marco turns away, biting his lip hard as he watches Jean’s body fly backwards. Hitting the floor of the archive with a loud thud.

“I’m sorry,Jean” Marco whispers to himself before watching the incubus cough up blood. Standing up on wobbly knees and gaze downwards.

“ _Shut up..”_ Dark whispers before shooting his hands up to meet with his ears. _“Tell him to shut up! Oh my god, he won’t be quite!_ ” Dark grits his teeth, red eyes go wider while blood drips from his chin and onto his chest. _“He’s driving me fucking nuts!”_

Dark screeched and fumbled backwards, causing the Archive to shake and books to fall onto the floor.

\----

Seeing this, Marco ran over to where Eren was in the Archive while his Darker twin was distracted, the gatekeeper was hiding away after he got his idea. Kneeling down and motioning for Marco to follow, he had a book spread out on the floor of the Archive.

“Listen to me, we don’t have much time. We need to get Jean back and I have an idea.” Eren whispered as Marco nodded his head. “First, I’ll go out, he wants me anyway. I’ll weaken him then you come out and throw him into a portal  to the world of the living.”

“Eren, as much as I enjoy your idea, wouldn’t that be bad to send him back there? People could get hurt and-” Marco started before Eren brought his hand up to silence the Angel.

“No, if we stay in our forms now, they won’t see nor hear anything. Even if we end up wrecking the town, they won’t see a thing. Wanna know why?”

Eren huffed, running a hand through his hair while green eyes met brown.

“You’re making a fake one aren’t you?” Marco asked, worrying his bottom lip between his lips once Eren confirmed the plan.

“Yes, if we can get him to fall into this building-” He affirmed, pointing to a small square in the lower right hand corner of the book. “-I can call a few friends to help “extract” your twin from Jean.” Eren stated, his eyes flashing from the book to Marco,who had a look of worry on his face. “Think you can do that?” Eren inquired as Marco glanced downwards then back at the gatekeeper.

“Yes, I”ll-” Marco began before a loud cackle came from the center of the Archive.

“ _Come out, come out, wherever you are!”_ Dark snickered, voice deeper now than it was before.

“I’ll go get him, you go in about ten seconds to make the portal.”  Eren breathed, spear ready and waiting to fulfil his duty.

“Ready?”

“Yes.” Marco breathed, his whip hung off his hip and his wings folded back.

“ _Come, little children! The time’s come to play!”_ Dark sang as Eren left the safety of the hiding spot, spear in hand as he ran towards the darker twin.

“Come on,Jean! I’m right here!” Eren bellowed, Jean’s head snapped in the direction gate keeper’s voice with a gross snap, that wide smirk splayed on his lips still as the Incubus snickered.

“Oh, that you are.”  Dark shifted and ran toward the gatekeeper before Marco sprinted toward his post to make up the escape portal and lead Jean into a world of black. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I softened ya up with "Stuck on a Feeling", enjoy the angst my lovelies. Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been having really bad writer's block for this fic, but I broke it...Like I broke a bunch of you. My darlins I'm sorry tehe.  
> Inspiration music can be found [here](http://booksimonseesmorphine.tumblr.com/post/108080103443/freckledbodtsoldier-d-happy-halloween)  
>  Go follow [Freckledbodtsoldier](http://freckledbodtsoldier.tumblr.com/) they make hella downpitches.  
> Also cause this[cutie](http://ravioli-hichew.tumblr.com/)wanted an update so I said "what the hell" and went for it.  
> AU belongs to Sparks! All I did was write the fic :)  
> Fic inspired by this blog: [Askangelmarcoandincubusjean](http://askangelmarcoandincubusjean.tumblr.com/)  
> My hella amazing beta reader (GO GIVE THEM LOVE):[Drowninginmyfear](http://drowninginmyfear.tumblr.com/)  
> And last but not least: [Come Visit Me on Tumblr if You'd Like :D](http://booksimonseesmorphine.tumblr.com/)


	12. Tear Marks and Blood Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incubus tackled Eren to the ground, pinning his arms above his head and throwing his head back, cackling evilly.  
> “This is truly too much fun. You both humor me so highly.” Jean spoke, voice wavering between his and Dark’s. “Can’t wait to eat that pretty soul of yours.”

“Shit!” Eren stumbled out of the Incubus's way, causing the other to fall face first into the dust pile forming on the grounds of the Archive.

“That all you got!?” Jean calls, desperate to give Dark what he wants so he’ll leave.

“Pfft, funny you should say such shit.” Eren hissed, grabbing at his spear and chucking it at the other. “Try to dodge this!”

Doing what he was told, Jean slipped under the oncoming weapon, back arched slightly as his forked tongue comes out with a violent hiss.

“Stop toying with me and let me eat you already.” Dark growls, sprinting toward Eren on all fours.

The gatekeeper’s eyes grown big, looking frantically for Marco. “M-Marco!” Eren yelled as Dark lunges at the other, sharp fangs visible and clawed fingers outstretched , waiting to devour Eren where he stood.

“You’re mi-!” Dark growled, a white streak of light blinded him momentarily. Marco stood in front of the gatekeeper, arms outstretched before he chanted something in a tongue that Eren did not know. Purple light forming at the tips of the Angel’s figures.

“Not quite!” Marco yells out, expanding his wings so the portal would fall under Jean, catching the Incubus inside.

“We need to hurry.” Marco insists and Eren nods.

“C’mon, _they’re_ already there and waiting.” Eren states, voice firm and eyes on the gateway portal.

“Right-” Marco agrees, both ascending to the entrance to the fake world.

\-----

    The trap is just like the world of the living. Building rise high and darkness drapes over the city like a blanket. The only thing missing in this realm, is the public body,however, the gate keeper made it that way.

Arriving on top of a roof, Marco and Eren glance over the city skyline before one of them speak up. “Where is he?”

“Not sure, but I believe that he should be popping out any moment.” Eren states, wind ruffling his bangs that stick out from his helmet.

“And where are _they_ _?” The saint asks, voice barely above a whisper as Eren shakes his head slowly._

“Hiding until I give off the signal or they think it’s a good time to intervene.” The gatekeeper breathes, the city is silent. To silent for comfort.

“Eren I-” Marco starts, the feathers of his wings swaying in the wind in time with Eren’s hair. “-I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Let me ask you something.” Eren started, his arms extending before folding back against his plated chest. Emerald eyes met chocolate brown. The gatekeeper  turns his head to face the other. “If you had to kill him, would you? And I don’t mean Dark, I mean Jean. If worse comes to worse, we’ll have to rid em’ both. Can you handle that choice? With minimal or no regrets?”

Marco’s gaze went down wards, his fingers digging into his palms as his head shakes slowly.

“Dark is one thing, but Jean..I don’t think I can hurt him-”

“I said-” Eren butted in before Marco brought his hand up to silence the other.

“If I had to, though-” Marco began again,  “I just may, but let’s keep that option open shall we?” Marco asks, voice low and strained, swallowing tears in his wake.

“It’s just-” Eren sighs heavily, the weight of this war holding him down and making him crumble in on himself. “Your twin is lying, Jean didn’t kill you Marco. Yes, I wrote his book. Yes, I filed it away, but you were not mentioned in his pages.”

“If he didn’t then who-” Marco began before a loud _bang_ erupted from a near by building.

“Found him.” Eren smirked, bringing his hands out in front of him where his spear formed from a cloud of green dust to the solid object. “Ready to end this?” Eren asked, green eyes blazing with determination and effort.

Marco hummed his reply, his hand coming to rest at his hip where a familiar glow illuminated part of his tunic. “C’mon, Jean and I need to go back to Jinae and get cinnamon buns and coffee. He promised and I’m holding him up to it.” Marco giggled lightly, his whip now in his grip as Eren cocked a thin brow.

“What? None for me? ouch I see how it is.” The gatekeeper snickered and ran toward the edge of the building,Marco hot on his heels.

“Survive this and it’ll be my treat.” He breathes loud enough for his companion to hear. Laughing victoriously, Eren and Marco fall from the rooftop and into battle.

\----

Once their feet touched down on the dust filled ground, Marco and Eren straighten up, prepared for whatever Jean and Dark have to throw at them.

Weapons ready, stance prepped.

“Come out now!” Jean hisses violently, red wings now dyed with smears of black, his tail thrashing back and forth  and his sharp claws dripping with the need to tear something or rather some _one_ apart. “Face me,Eren! Fucking face me you scared little shit!”

“Remember the plan?” Eren whispers to Marco. The saint nods his head once before they both charge at the possessed Incubus.

“I’m right here!” Eren calls to the other, head snapping back with a painful _crack_ and an even more painful smirk on the Incubus’s lips.  

Jean appeared different than before, his appearance more darker.

“Eren, we need to hurry!” Marco shouts, bringing his whip back to crack it in the direction of Jean.  “Dark can’t fully take over or-”

“Too late darling! I’m already in and here to fucking stay. He’s too damn weak! His powers are mine. _He’s_ mine” Dark was using Jean voice to speak, this wasn't him.

Eren gritted his teeth and booked it toward the other, spear extended out in front of him as he screams. Jean smirking and following his movements, just to be a second quicker than the other, The incubus tackled Eren to the ground, pinning his arms above his head and throwing his head back, cackling evilly.

“This is truly too much fun. You both humor me so highly.” Jean spoke, voice wavering between his and Dark’s. “Can’t wait to eat that pretty soul of yours.” Jean smirks wide, leaning down and dragging his forked tongue against Eren’s exposed cheek and back to bite at his lip hard enough to break skin.

“Eren!” Marco calls out, running toward the other. Jean’s turns his head to glance over at his Angel. Taking both of Eren’s wrist into one hand, a red flame dances in his palm.

“Let’s shut him up for the moment, shall we?” Jean laughed, turning around half way and shooting the flames from his open palm toward the other. The fire beam shot through the air, sharp edges come toward the other in a blink of an eye.

The Angel sees the attack a fraction of a second too late and his right arm is engulfed in flames, sharp glass like shards pierce into his flesh as he wails.

“Eh, if he loses his arm, so be it.” Jean smirks, tearing his gaze from Marco and back to Eren. “All I want is you.”

“Marco!” Eren screams, tears brimming his eyes and his bottom lip worried between his teeth. “You bastard! You told Jean-!

“I lied.” Dark smiles wide, sharp fangs glisten in the dim light and he leans down quickly, Eren’s eyes screwing shut, but not before he notices something strange about Jean’s face.

It’s contorted in pain and he’s sent flying off the gatekeeper. Two, possibly three of the Incubus's teeth rip from his gums before someone is flying after him and planting their boot firmly on his chest.

\----

“Listen up you little shit." They said, voice practically dripping with venom. "You attempt to touch him again, you'll lose more than your teeth."

Eren sat up, bringing his attention to the being who was now hovering over the possessed Incubus. Their wings expanded, teal armor now stained with red spots and dirt. Black hair sways from the force and their red scarf comes to settle in front of them and out of Eren’s view. Eyes wide and breath coming in quick pants, a small smile tugged on his lips. A smile of relief.

"What took you so long?" He asked, wiping his busted lip on his armor, hearing footsteps pound against the dirty floor of the realm.

“Sorry, we were caught up in the traps and you never sounded it off. Where’s Marco?” Mikasa turns, her brown wings folding into her back as she looks over Eren, her boot still heavily pressing on Jean’s chest. “You’re lip is busted”

“Don’t care, where’s Armin? Marco needs-”  

“Get your heavy ass boot o-off of me.” Jean wheezes, blood streaking down from his nose and lips.

“Oh, I forgot, I had something on my shoe.” Mikasa peers down at the other, eyes piercing into Jean’s.

“Stupid bitch, get off!” Jean states wrathfully, his wings spreading wide as a cloud of smoke replaces where he once laid.

“Better watch your tone, Jean.” Mikasa threatens, Eren now by her side, weapon ready for the attack.

“To reply to your inquire earlier, Armin is already by Marco’s side. Said his arm was badly injured and blown off, but nothing he can’t fix. Hopefully-”

“Hopefully!? Dude that’s not a really good chance! I need to be-”

“Ey!” Jean growls, feet planted on the ground, claws extended and ready. “You’re mine,Eren and I plan on taking you, no matter who get’s in my way.” Jean sprints towards the pair after Mikasa shakes her head slowly, taking her sword out from it’s seith.

“We need to lead him to them. Eren, run straight hit the building on the next block. Try leading him there. We don't have much time.I’ll give you a head start. Go!”

Nodding his head, the gatekeeper turns on his heel to leave, but first stopping dead in his tracks. Glancing over at his sister and Jean. “Mikasa.”

“Hm?” She hums, eyes never leaving Jean’s fast pace movements.

“Be careful.” He whispers loud enough for her to hear before picking up speed and making his way to the trapped building. Hoping that this plan will work and that everyone will survive.

_“We don’t need anymore people getting injured.”_  Eren thinks to himself, hearing Mikasa and Jean fight in the back as he sprints in the direction that Mikasa has provided.

_“Hang in there..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update! Enjoy it darlin's! Sorry this update is a little short, but no worries! Next one will be longer! Also Tumblr user [ravioli-hichew](http://ravioli-hichew.tumblr.com/) wanted to see Mikasa kick some ass so I added her into it! Yay  
> AU not mine all I did was write the fic: AU belongs to Sparks and is based off of their ask blog: http://askangelmarcoandincubusjean.tumblr.com/  
> My amazing beta reader: http://drowninginmyfear.tumblr.com/  
> [Come Visit Me on Tumblr if you'd like! :D](http://booksimonseesmorphine.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Maleficent with my best friend tonight and this idea popped into my noggin. <3 Enjoy it (P.S this fic has nothing to do with the movie) Plus I was having Major Writers block and I haven't seen much Incubus!Jean and Angel!Marco fics out there sooo here's one :D


End file.
